Phantom Promise
by Coco Apple
Summary: Sam Manson is the daughter to a high class family. Losing her best friend, after he went missing at the age of six. She changed and forgot about a childish promise. 6 years later, she meets a boy with white hair, and green eyes. AU DxS
1. Prologue

_It's funny what words could do to a child at the age of six..._

_A Promise that could last a long time..._

* * *

A boy with short black hair sat against a marble stone wall, out looking a town. The wind cold as ice, but it didn't effect him. he kicked his feet back and forth as he stretched out. "Hey Sammy, can you promise me something?" he asked looking down at her smiling, light blue eyes looking down at her. "Please?"

A girl with short black hair shifted her view to him, her light pink dress blew in the wind. "What is it Danny?" she asked tilting her head slightly. "If it has to do with me getting out of this dress, please tell me."

The boy named, Danny laughed. "No no, it's about the future!" he said brightly.

"What?" Sam asked tilting her head slightly. "It's not coming for a long time!" she said looking over at him.

"Well...daddy told me I'll be growing up soon and going threw 'puberty' and I need to get things in line!" he said looking at her, then took her hand. "Sammy, tell me you won't change. Please?"

Sam looked at Danny with a confused look. "Okie? I promise." she said smiling. "Come on! I think mom is making pie over at my house!"

"Wait! one more thing!"

"What?" Sam asked tilting her head.

"When we get older, will you marry me?" he asked curiously.

Sam turned around to him, smiling widely. "Of course, that would mean we'll be best friends forever!"

"Yay, now let's go! I'm hungry!" Danny said running past Sam. "Let's go! I'll race you!"

* * *

_Really really funny...how children misunderstand things.._

_Prologue end._

* * *

**_Hey everyone! No I didn't die. This is just the Prologue, it'll be better when I write chapter 1. Hope y'all don't get confused!_**

_-Karen Kano_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Amity City_

* * *

_6 years later_

"Samantha sit up strait! Elbows off the table!" hissed a short red haired lady, Mrs. Manson glared at Sam. "You're a young lady, Sam. Start acting like one." she said looking away, properly eating her food. "All those elegant classes should have worked on you...and what you're wearing isn't what our name is about!"

Sam stared blankly down at her salad. "I get it mother." she said sighing. "Can I be excused?" she said not waiting on an answer and standing up. "I don't feel like being lechered tonight." she said leaving the dinning room before her mother could say other wise. "I'm going for a walk." she said grabbing her dark purple jacket.

Closing the door behind her, she pulled her jacket around her even more as cold air hit her. Her short hair pulled back half way by a pony tail, and her short black skirt with hints of green and black in it, rustled in the wind. Lavender eyes stared down the empty street of Amity city.

Amity City, grand in it's own way. Not only because mostly every child gifted with a special power, but it was also had a gift of it's own.

Sam was a late bloomer, wasn't in complete control of her powers. Unique though, the power of angels in her hands.

Stopping midway, she looked up at the hill ahead far ahead of her. A castle stood mighty and strong, darkness filled the sky always around it though. People who worked there were always saying how creepy it looked, or how weird the king looked when he was upset.

It was true, her parents were high class and snobby. But, she was the opposite of that. She ate only Vegetables and fruit. Against eating any type of animal. Still, her parents still thought she was a little girl and could tell her what to wear/ do. But at the age of sixteen, she would beg-to-differ!

Finally reaching the spot she was wanting to get to, she sat down against a marble stone wall. Sighing deeply she leaned her head back against the wall. Closing her eyes to get ride of sad memories, a blurry face and name. "He disappeared today.." she whispered softly looking back up at the town. Her eyes glared slightly at the town. "Why though...why did he just disappear?" she asked no one at all. "I can't remember anything about him, just that he loved the looking up at the stars." she said bluntly looking up. "And his eyes...Ocean blue." she mumbled sighing. "I've got to stop doing this to _myself_..." she whispered softly to herself. As she began to stand up, she heard someone approaching behind her. "Who's there?" she said lifting up a rock, glaring in the direction.

"Calm down, calm down. I come in peace." Someone said in a deep voice. Stepping out of the shadows, a boy with snow white hair and beautiful green eyes looked up at her. "Sorry I scared you."

"You didn't scare me." she said throwing the rock to the ground crossing her arms. "Who are you, never seen you before in town."

The boy blinked a few eyes, a look of hurt on his face before it shifted into a sly smirk. "Phantom." he said bluntly. "So, sweetheart. What's your name?"

Sam glared at the boy. "Sam Manson."

"Oh a Manson, high and powerful snobs." he said smirking as soon as she glared at him.

"I'm not like that!" she hissed glaring at him. "You ruined my time alone, this is my spot to think."

"Well, looks like you'll have to share, _Sammy._" he said softly, seeing her eyes widen for a second.

"What did you just call me?" Sam asked glaring at him.

"Sam." he said turning away. "That's all for me tonight, maybe I'll run into you later on." he waved to her. "Night, Sam!"

Sam stared at him as he flew away...one of those 'special' children with powers. Looking away. _"He called me Sammy."_ she thought rubbing her head. "_Get it together...time to go home._" she quickly ran off.

Phantom stared down at Sam sadly. "So it was true...she did forget about me."

* * *

**_Angst angst abit! heheheheh, Just so y'all know I'm on a role. Don't usually update this quickly. Anyways, 'Phantom' and Sam for a while won't get along. x3 hehehehehehe._**

**_Also a note: I don't cuss in my stories, and the most 'action' you'll see between them is a make out Marjory- never getting them into a bed together._**

_-Karen Kano_


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Danny Phantom _

* * *

Sam slowly opened her front door, knowing how earlier she had stomped out of the dinning room. Looking around with a sense of cautiousness , she closed the door silently.

"Samantha Manson, where have you been!?"

Sam stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder at her mom and dad, staring at her furiously. "Hey mom, hey dad." she said rubbing her head. "Why aren't you at the castle...I thought you had a meeting with the king." she said looking at her mom slightly twitch.

"Where have you been, young lady?" her parents asked completely ignoring her question.

"Out in town.." she mumbled looking away with a glare. "I mean, Jeez, I am 16. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"No you're not! Not until you know how to control your powers." Scorched her mother, pointing a figure at her. "You're supposed to be in class. Studding, it's for your health."

"My health is perfectly fine." she said looking away, knowing it was a lie. "...I'll go to my room." she said softly walking by her mom and dad, and began walking up the stairs.

Slowly closing the door behind her, Sam sat down on her chair next to her bed post. "Ever since my powers awakened...I've been weak." she whispered sadly. "Depression I guess." she said shrugging. "...I'll find out why soon enough."

Her strange powers, she nicknamed '_Angel_ic _Curse_' was different from regular kids in the town. The other's knew how to control them perfectly, but she was...different.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she stood from her chair. "I can't let myself think of that. I just won't ever use those powers again. Not unless something so bad happens I have no choice." streching out, Sam fell back on her bed and began to think of Phantom. "That boy tonight, he looked just like him..." she mumbled turning over onto her side. "Meh, I'll just ask Tucker about it tomorrow..." she whispered slowly falling asleep.

"Samikins, wake up! There is someone I want you to meet!" squealed her mother from the end of the stairs.

Sam groaned and glared at her window, the sun was up. Shinning down on the cold city of Amity. "Coming.." she mumbled looking behind her at the mirror. Her hair all messed up, and small ponytail tangled up. "It must be some guy mom's trying to hook me up with...since she called be 'Samikins.'" she squealed out quietly mimicking her mother. Smirking slightly, she walked to her dresser and grabbed a brush and began to brush her hair. "There we go." her pony tail now down. She turned from the mirror and began to the door.

"Samikins, hurry up!"

Growling under her breath, she shouted out. "I'm coming, jeez.." stepping down the stairs, she froze as her mother smiled brightly at her, turning from...a boy with white hair. "_Crap._." she groaned under her breath.

"Samikins, this is Daniel." Mrs. Manson she smiling. "He's our guest here for a while. Is that okay?"

No! No it's not... she thought before putting on a fake smile. "Of...course." she said as her eye twitched slightly.

"Oh! I have an idea, why don't you two walk to school together?"

"No!" "Sure!" They both screamed out at the same time. Looking at each other for a second.

"Fine...let's just go...I have to meet Tucker before my class starts." Sam said walking by her mother and Daniel.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Mrs. Manson." Daniel said bowing before running towards Sam.

Once they were some ways from the house, Sam looked over at him and hissed. "So _Phantom_, you're staying at my house?"

"Yes I am, and I prefer you called me _Danny_." he said glaring back at her. "What the heck is your problem?" he asked bluntly, stopping.

"I- Nothing is wrong with me! You just get on my nerves." Sam said as she stopped. "Look, just stay away from me. I don't want to get close to anyone anymore." she said turning away.

"Your mother told me to watch over you, since your, ah, _'powers'_ cause you to faint." Danny smirked. "That means you're weak."

"I'm not weak!" Sam shouted out to him, catching him off guard. "...Just because I can't control them, doesn't mean I'm weak!"

Danny's eyes softened for a second before, looking away. "Fine, whatever you say."

Sam tilted her head down, sighing in relief. She spotted Tucker up ahead. "Hey Tucker!"

A African American boy looked up from his video game. "Hey Sam." looking behind her he noticed Danny. "Who's that?"

"That's just...someone who's annoying me."

"Danny." he said ignoring her. "Danny Phantom." he smirked and looked at Tucker, who smiled.

"You're a ghost then! That's cool, just like the king!"

"The kind has issues." Danny hissed glaring away.

Sam couldn't agree more, but she looked away.

"I'll Talk to you later Tucker. I have class now, see you." she said running off towards the school, but the words that Danny Phantom told her stuck. _"I'm going to prove him wrong in class today.._"

* * *

**_The story isn't to weird is it? It's got twists in it that I like alot. The DannyxSam-ness will get...more...ehehehehe..I won't say...but! yesh._**

**_8D I saw Phantom Planet, it rocked my sox off!!_**

**_I'll update soon,_**

_-Karen Kano_


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Stolen First Kiss _

* * *

English class always seemed easy to Sam, Poetry. Story telling, not to mention a report on what you like the most!

The school bell rang, letting the teachers know that it was the end of the first period. "Alright class, that enough for today." The teacher announced, pushing back her long orange hair. "Remember that the report counts for half your grade." she looked around 19 years old, but acted much older then the way she looked. "That's all for today." she said turning around, as she began to erase and clean the board.

Standing up out of her chair, Sam placed her books up into her backpack. "Jazz?" Sam said aloud rubbing her hair. "Can we talk?"

"Sure Sam, but quickly you don't want to be late for your next class." Jazz said looking down at Sam smiling slightly. "What's up?"

"It's about my well powers, I've got a question." she said looking down at her boots. "Is there anyway I can use them, with out passing out?"

Jazz shook her head, a serious look on her face. "Sam, there isn't any way for you to use them. With out passing out, you know that right?"

"I know, I know...but I." Sam glared passed Jazz. "There's this jerk who called me _weak_...and I want to prove to him that he's wrong."

"Ah, so you want to prove this boy wrong right?"

"Right."

"Well," Jazz turned around and sat down in her desk, fixing her papers for the next class. "Don't take what that guy said to heart."

"But that stupid..._Phantom_, get's on my nerves." Sam mumbled in a hiss crossing her arms. "Thanks, Jazz." waving to her she turned away.

When Sam's best friend disappeared along with his entire family, including Jazz, she had 'awoken' her powers. From depression. But when Sam had turned fourteen, Jazz just suddenly appeared. Her family had taken care of Jazz, just until she was healed. As time went on, Jazz got a job as the English teacher at the high school. Which helped Sam, a whole lot. Since the enter school made fun of her '_curse_.'

Jazz waved her hand and went back to her papers.

* * *

P.E. came quickly, the smell from the gym wasn't at all nice. Sweat, and gym socks. Enough to make you sick to your stomach.

"Alright you girly girls!" shouted the gym teacher. "Time for mandatory push ups." someone's hand raised up quickly, causing the teacher to sigh. "Yes, Paulina?"

"Does that involve use touching the ground, with our hands?" she asked cluelessly.

"Yes, it does."

"But teacher.." Paulina battered her eyes. "Can I please not do them then?"

The teacher blinked and nodded, causing Paulina to smirk. "Oh, that's so kind of you." she said sitting down on the stands.

Paulina, the most popular girl in school because of her special power. No seriously, popularity gaining was her power.

Sam glared at Paulina who thankfully, didn't notice. Sighing Sam bent down and began to do her push ups.

After a while the gym teacher blew his whistle. "Alright, everyone to the fields! Time to practice those powers of yours!" Sam took one step, but the teacher stopped her. "Miss. Manson, you know you're not aloud out there." he pointed to a bench. "You know what to do, sit there and... read or something."

Sam stepped back and sat down on the bench. Sighing softly as soon as the teacher turned away.

"_You're just weak then.._"

"I'm not.." she whispered softly, standing up. "Teacher!" she shouted out to him.

"What is it, Miss. Manson?"

"Can I please give it a try?" she asked with a serious look. "I want to see if I've improved."

The teacher turned around to her. "Miss. Manson, I can afford you fainting. I'd get in trouble."

"If I faint, I'll make sure to tell them it's my fault." she said closing her fists. "Please."

"Stop whining Sam, we all know you can't use them." Paulina said butting in.

"I can! Just watch!" she said in an angry tone. Closing her eyes. "Just watch.." opening them, they looked cat like. Causing everyone to step back away from her.

"Miss. Manson! stop it!"

She didn't reply to him, closing her eyes and winced as soon as two wings purple wings appeared on her back. The glow underneath her stoped suddenly, and she put a hand to her mouth feeling sick. A sharp pain went threw her chest. "Ah.." she whimpered slightly, staggering she fell to her knees, and the wings disappeared. "I'm not weak.." she hissed under her breath, closing her eyes and falling forward. Passing out.

The whole gym class stared at her, including Paulina who's look was 'what was that?'

None of them had seen her powers before...so shock was replaced with silence.

"Miss Manson! wake up!" he leaned down to her chest, no heart beat. "Does anyone know CPR?!" he sounded frantic. "Go get some help!" he ordered Paulina.

Sam wasn't breathing at the moment.

* * *

"No way dude, you can do that?" Tucker asked smirking widely. "The girls P.E. class is almost done! You should do that!"

"Bah, I'm not that...much of a pervert." he said smirking. "Besides..." he sighed crossing his arms. "Not much to look at right now."

"True."

"Someone help!"

Danny and Tucker blinked turning around, someone was franticly running. Standing up quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Sa-Sam Manson, used her powers and she's not breathing." Paulina said staring at Danny. "Oh please, go help her.."

Danny's eyes widened and he quickly ran past Paulina and Tucker. "I shouldn't have said that...she couldn't have taken that to heart.." he mumbled to himself running quickly, outside. Looking around franticly seeing a crowd gather around Sam.

"Out of the way!" Danny said pushing by them. Gasping seeing her on the ground passed out. He bent down to her. Telling the teacher. "I know CPR."

The teacher stepped away from Sam, and bent down over her face blushing as he breathed into her. "Come on, Sam.." he said pushing down on her chest, blushing even more. Sam was...a little over developed in the chest area. "Come on.." he said again. It wasn't working. Looking at his hands he quickly caused them to glow a soft green. "Stay back." he whispered softly putting them back down onto Sam. Sending a shock threw her, before putting his mouth over hers again.

Slowly Sam opened her eyes, realizing she was in the middle of a kiss. Kissing him back, Danny jumped and slowly pulled away. Sam blushed a deep red.

"You okay?"

She stared at him, then quickly sat up. "..I'm fine." she looked at the students around her, staggering a bit. Falling back on Danny.

"You don't look okay.." he sighed picking her up. "I'm taking you to the infirmary."

All the girls stared at them, blushing. Paulina standing in the back glaring daggers at them.

"...I can walk." she said looking away from Danny.

Once they were away from the group of girls, and Tucker, Sam spoke up. "You..."

"What?"

"Stole it.." she said sadly, wiping her lips. "Stole my first kiss, I was saving that for someone."

Danny looked down at her and stopped walking, looking around before phasing threw a door into a closet. "Saving it for who?"

Sam glared at him. "Why do you care?" she hissed rubbing her chest.

Danny looked away blushing. "You're a bit big for your age there you know."

"H-How do you---" she stopped talking and blushed glaring at him. "You pervert.. touching my chest!" she turned away.

Danny smiled lightly, then frowned. Slowly sliding his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Sammy." he whispered in her ear. "Want me to show you I'm sorry?"

Sam stopped moving, and looked back at him blushing. "I-I..."

She was blushing beyond reason, why though? They weren't even friends.

Danny didn't wait for an answer, he bent down and kissed her lips softly. Hugging her to tightly, so she wouldn't run away.

* * *

**_Bwahahaha...that's fluff for you. Sexy sorta fluff. Woot! well, thank you for the reviews/watches/ etc.'s_**

**_xD heh, yeah I know the gym teacher sucks.. _**

_-Karen Kano_


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Remember_

* * *

Sam was frozen still as he kissed her, she made a small movement. Causing him to pull her even closer to her. Finally getting a arm free, she lift it up to push him away.

Danny didn't even flinch as he forced her arm against the wall, with one of his hands.

Extra slowly, he pulled out of the kiss. Breathing deeply she looked at her with a light red face. "So...do you believe me now?" he asked leaning close to her.

Sam didn't answer him, she had her head down. "Let me go.." she whispered to low for him to here.

"What?" Danny asked looking down at her, still firmly holding her wrist against the wall.

"Let me go, Phantom." she said in a hard-toned voice.

"I told you..." Danny whispered smirking, pushing her harder against the wall. Trembling slightly, he squeezed her wrist tighter. "I told you to call me Danny."

Sam winced in pain and finally looked up at him, to his surprise. She was crying, causing him to slowly let go of her wrist and stare at her. "I refuse to call you that."

"Why though?" he asked slowly putting a hand onto her wrist where he squeezed so tightly. "That's my real name, you know.."

"I'll never call you that." she looked away.

"Why not?" he asked sadly hugging her. "I'm sorry, did I hurt your wrist?" he smirked lifting up her arm, "Let me see."

Sam pushed him away. "Get away from me." she said turning away. "Forcing a kiss on me, hurting me."

"Didn't mean to hurt you, Sammy.."

"Stop calling me that!" Sam hissed with a shout glaring at him. "You can't call me that...you're not aloud to."

"Why?"

"Because, no one else other then, him, can call me that.." she said softly tilting her head down. "I don't want to talk to you." She unlocked the door, and closed it quickly running as fast as she could.

Danny stood there staring at the door. "But Sam...I am that person." he whispered to him self phasing threw the closet and flying back to the Manson Mansion.

* * *

Sam stoped running as soon as her breath gave out, breathing deeply she sat down onto the ground of her spot. "...He stole it, I can't believe it." she hissed glaring down at the town. "I can't be angst all the time." she said standing up. "He looks like him sort of in the eyes, why though?" she looked back at the town. "He's gone now...forget about him." turning away from the city, she began for her house.

"I'll avoid him, that's what I'll do..._avoid him_!" she smiled to herself slightly. Forgetting he was staying at her house for a while, she opened up the front door spotting him in the side of her eye.

"Welcome home, Sammy." Danny said smiling slightly looking away. "We need to talk."

"No we don't." Sam said hissing, pushing him aside. "Leave me alone."

"Wait Sam." Danny said grabbing her wrist, causing her to wince visibly.

He quickly pulled his hand away. "Please, we really need to talk."

"No."

"Yes."

"Leave me alone..."

Danny sighed quickly putting his arms around her waist. "No use in fighting.."

"Let me go!"

"Screaming doesn't help...butler and maids are out, and your parents are at the castle." Danny said phasing threw the ceiling landing on the ground. "Sammy, listen to me.."

"Danny.." she said sadly. "Please what do you want from me."

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Sam asked looking back at him. "What...?"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted...it's just." he looked up at her with his green eyes. "I just hadn't scene you in the longest time.."

"What...do you mean..?"

"Sammy remember, that promise?" he asked squeezing her around her waist. "That promise you made to me...when we were younger.."

"Promise?" Sam stared at him confused. "I didn't make a promise to you.."

"Yes you did, you promised to get married to me...and promised not to change." Danny looked up at her still. "You forgot it didn't you.."

"I didn't...make that promise." she said looking away from him.

"You did." he repeated himself sadly. "I'm Danny...that Danny you knew when you were six, your best friend who disappeared.."

Sam stared at him. "Danny...but you can't be...your eyes...and hair.."

"...Change when I'm using my powers...but the king." he hissed lowly. "He forced me to stay like this."

"Why though?" Sam turned around to him. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because...I was scared." Danny said leaning in and kissing her passionately.

Sam moaned and closed her eyes kissing him back. Trembling slightly, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

* * *

**  
**

**_No it isn't going in circles, the next chapter...might be even later since my dad isn't letting me bring my laptop to a summer camp I'm working at. For two months._**

**_But I'm bringing my notebook! So I won't stop writing it!_**

**_Enjoy the fluffiness._**

_-Karen Kano_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Your name

* * *

Sam moaned in the kiss as Danny slipped his tongue into her mouth. "_Danny_.." she whispered in the kiss.

"I'm finally here..." Danny said softly against her lips. He kissed her again before slowly pulling away, standing up.

"Don't go away.." Sam whispered squeezing his shirt tightly. "Please _don't_..." she stared up at him. "_Stay_...with me."

"Sam, I can't you're parents will be home soon." Danny said looking away. "I'll...tell you tomorrow what happened to me..."

"Promise?" Sam asked staring up at him, still shocked.

Danny looked down at her smiling slightly. "I promise on my Phantom life."

"Thank you." Sam said hearing a door close. "Go on to bed." she said softly looking away.

"Night Sammy.." Danny said phasing threw the ceiling to his room.

Sam quickly stood up, a dizzy spell coming to her head quickly. Shaking her head, she quickly ran to her bed and laid down. Putting a blanket over herself to make it look like she was asleep.

"Sam sweetie?" Mrs. Manson slowly twisted the door knob. "Sweetie are you okay?" she asked softly. "Did you faint again? I heard about this afternoon at school...from the castle."

Sam's eyes widened and she squeezed her pillow tightly trying to stay quiet.

"Well...feel better." Mrs. Manson said softly. "Good night."

Sam turned over to her side, hugging her pillow. _"Shoot...shoot...she's going to send me to another class on controling powers.." _she shivered slightly. "I need help...controling them.." she muttered under her breath, slowly falling asleep.

Danny had been floating over her, lowering himself to her. He stared at her, pushing hair out of her eyes. "I'll help you...I promise."

* * *

The next morning came in a rush for Sam. Slowly opening up her eyes she saw the sun peaking in behind the purple curtians. "Danny.." she whispered softly, standing up. Rubbing her eyes, she finally got out of the bed and stretched her legs. 

Putting on new clothes for the day, she brushed her hair and went down stairs. Her parents already gone, breakfast on the table. Letting out a soft sigh, she sat down at the table. Already used to eating alone.

"Morning Sammy!" Someone from the seat next to her beamed, causing her to jump.

Staring at the chair next to her, she sighed in relief. "Good morning, Danny."

"Aww, you're calling me Danny now." His smile grew even wider. "I'm touched."

"Yeah, yeah.." she mumbled biting into her cereal. "So then, tell me."

"What?" Danny blinked a few times.

"Tell me what happened to you." Sam said bluntly.

"Oh." Danny said looking away. "Alright.."

* * *

Hiya everyone! I cut it short, because I'm thinking of Danny's past at the moment... gonna make it all- heheh...

Well, I'm a shocco (work) camp! And I have access to updating!!

-Karen Kano


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

"It happened a few days, before my seventh bithday"

* * *

_"Danny, dinners ready!" A woman with short brown hair- Maddie Fenton- announced from the kitchen. "Hurry up before it gets cold."_

_"Comming mommy!" Danny said cheerfully running into the kitchen with his older sister- Jasmine Fenton. "Look at this, dad gave it to me!" he beamed out lifting up a black symbol. "Isn't it cool?"_

_"It's just some trinket dad made for you, because of your birthday." Jasmine said crossing her arms staring down at her little brother. "Seriously, Danny."_

_"You're just jealious!" _

_"Am not!" Jasmine shot back at him._

_"Are too!" Danny said protesting about the symbol. "Anyways; mommy, what's for dinner."_

_Maddie smiled down at Danny. "Only your favorite dish."_

_"Stew!"_

_"Yep." Maddie said smiling. "That's what it is."_

_"Yay!" Danny cheered sitting down in a chair._

_"Here you are sweetie." Maddie said putting some stew in front of his face. "Hurry up and eat, we have to go visit the king soon."_

_"But why mom?" Danny said groaning in anger. "That guy gives me the creeps."_

_"Well, todays the only day he could pencil you in."_

_"Isn't he the guy you almost married?" Jasmine asked butting in on the conversation._

_"Yes, but he was way to greedy.." Maddie said looking away putting some stew in front of Jasmines face now. "Eat up."_

_"Why go see him if he's just a greedy guy?" Danny asked looking up at him mother._

_"We need him to give you the ground rules on your powers-to-be."_

_"Oooh, so it's a speech." Danny said leaning his head back. "I'm used to speeches!"_

_"That's nice to know dear, now go on and get ready." Maddie said smiling sweetly._

_"Okie!" Danny said running off to his room._

_He heard a scream from his mother, then he blacked out._

_

* * *

_"I didn't know. It would be the last time I ate with my mother and older sister...the next thing I remember after the castle, was I was outside the city with white hair." Danny said looking up at Sam. "I know, that the king forced something inside me...something that shouldn't have been." 

"Danny." Sam said sadly looking at him. "I'm sorry."

Danny shook his head. "It's okay." he said standing up. "Let's get going, aren't you wanting to learn how to use those powers of yours?"

"Yes, but we have school." Sam said bluntly. "Do you think we can do it after school?"

"Of course." Danny said smiling. "We can."

"Alright."

* * *

That school day came quickly. "Jeez, everyone's staring at use.." Sam muttered to Danny. "It's so weird." 

"Well, you did pass out yesterday in gym class." Danny pointed out to Sam. "And I did give you mouth to mouth!"

"Meh.." Sam said looking away. "Just what I want...attension."

"Oh Danny!" Someone cooed from behind them, glancing back behind them came Paulina smiling widely. "Hey there ghost boy." she said with a flirtly smile. "Would you walk me to my next class?"

"Um." Danny said blushing slightly.

"No, he's already walking me." Sam said glaring at Paulina.

"Oh, you're still here?" she asked raising a brow at her. "I see your game, Mansion."

"Let's go Danny." Sam said pulling him with her. "We're going to be late for math." quickly pulling him away from where Paulina was.

* * *

**_Heh, I'm so memory blank at the moment.. sorry if this chapter sucked. And seriously, if you get confused ask me in a review._**

**_-Karen Kano_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**

* * *

**

Sam, Danny, and Tucker sat boredly in the aditorium. "I can't believe this." Sam mumbled to Danny and Tucker.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"That the king is coming here, for no point at all." Danny said pointing out. "It's crazy." he hissed under his throat.

"Why?" Tucker asked tilting his head.

"Well, long story short: I am stuck like a ghost because of him." Danny said sourly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Tucker, now shut up." Sam said bitterly glaring at him.

"Okay okay." Tucker said waving his hands defencively.

"What do you think he wants?" Danny asked Sam looking over at her.

"I'm not sure..." she whispered truthfully. "Probably something that'll get someone in trouble, and get in to gain something." she shrugged looking back at him. "Either way, he gets something..."

"Hey Sam, isn't that your parents?" Tucker said looking up at the stage, just behind the left side curtian. "What are they doing here?"

"They are one of the many kings speakers." Sam explaned looking at them. "The many kings speakers have all the darkest secerts hidden inside some safe."

"A safe..?" Danny asked in a whisper staring at her.

"Yeah, I've seen it before dark and green. I was about...um, I believe, I was nine when I saw it!" Sam said looking at Danny.

"That's sounds strangly...fermilur." Danny said thinking for a second. "Anything else you can tell me about 'The many kings speakers?'"

"They come to speakings just like this one, but usually when they show up that means the king isn't comming." Sam bit her tongue. "So that means: The king isn't showing up."

"I'm fine with that." Danny said looking away. "Maybe, do you think your parents could get use into the castle to looking at that weird safe?"

"No clue, I don't really talk to my parents." Sam said looking over at Danny. "Sorry, but it's impossable for me to get use into the castle."

"Try please?" Danny asked making a puppy dog face. "Please?"

"Alright, alright!" Sam said looking away from him, blushing. "I'll give it a try.."

"Thank you _Sammy_!"

"Sammy?" Tucker asked raising an eyebrow at Sam, holding in a laugh.

"Shut up, Tucker!"

_**"May I have your attension!"**_

Sam, Danny, and Tucker flinched at the sound of Mrs. manson's voice.

"Thank you." She said smiling talking into the microphone. "The king would like for me to tell you, that he is truly sorry that he couldn't be here tonight."

"I bet.." Sam and Danny whispered at the same time.

"He would like to ask those with powers of the paranormal, to come to the castle after school."

"What?" Danny whispered softly. "It's like it's pointed strait at me."

"Also, he would like to inprove our gyming system." Mrs. Manson beamed out. "Thank you."

Everyone clapped like they were supossed to.

"That was...so weird." Danny said standing up next to Tucker and Sam.

"Don't think into it." Tucker said waving a hand. "Let's go."

Danny wasn't watching where he was going, and he walked right into Miss. Jasmine.

"Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." Danny said waving at Jasmine. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied looking right up at Danny, causing him to stop in place. "Sorry about that." she said flashing him a smile.

Danny's gaze dissappered and he shook his head. "It's okay."

As Jasmine walked off, Danny looked over at Sam.

"What's wrong, Danny?"

"N-Nothing it's just...that lady looked like my older sister.."

* * *

**_Oie oie oie! I made a quick update on break! I'm not supossed to be on right now, but still updating!_**

**_I can update quickly now, since the whole Fanfiction update! Happy Day!_**

**_And also, so people have asked me in a note: Have I done fan art of Phantom Promise._**

**_Yes, only one I have drawn._**

**_on my Deviantart._**

**_Karen - Windwaker . Deivantart .com (with out spaces)_**

**_-karen kano_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

"I don't remember you having an older sister." Sam said to Danny as they walked back towards the mansion. The sun was still over the city, since the whole 'day light savings time' came into effect.

"She was the one who always stayed home with mom learning about science!" Danny said explaining to her. "That girl looks like my sister.."

"Miss. Jasmine Fenton...it's a common name." Sam said hitting her head. "I'm clueless."

"So, someone in my family is still alive." Danny said smiling. "Jaz is still alive."

Sam smiled sweetly. "I'm happy for you, Danny."

"Sammy, we should celebrate.." Danny said whispering into her ear. "Want to?" he asked as he put his cold arms around her waist. "Let's go.."

"D-Danny-" she was cut off as he flew into the air. "Where are we going?"

"To our secert place." he whispered softly. "You know where."

Sam did, the little hill that over looked the city. _Their_ spot.

As Danny landed, he made sure Sam was against the wall. "So Sammy...Want me to be passionate?"

"Danny."

"Hmm, or rough?"

"Danny.."

"Or how about both!"

"Danny!" Sam shout finally getting his attension. She was currently on the ground pinned to the wall, with Danny now ontop of her.

"What is it Sammy? I just wanted to say thank you to you." Danny asked tighting his grip on her wrist. "Or would you rather feel pain?" he asked with his hands glowing a faint red.

"O-Ouch, quit it, Danny!" Sam said with frightened eyes, staring up into his...they were glowing a slight red. "Danny...!" she whispered out with teary eyes. "Stop it, you're hurting me!"

Dannys eyes snapped back to a neon green, and his hands stoped glowing. "Sammy.." he quickly pulled his hands away, from her now burned wrists. "I'm.." he slowly got off of her. "I don't know what came over me." Danny said stepping away from her. "I'm sorry."

"Danny...what happened...your eyes they were glowing red...why did you hurt me?" she winced slightly, causing Danny to flinch and look away. "...What happened?"

"I don't know." Danny said standing up. "Let's go back alright?"

"Okay." Sam whispered looking away. _I guess he forgot about his promise...on teaching me how to use these powers._

"Tomorrow morning, meet me here."

"Why?" Sam asked looking up at him, pulled away from her thoughts.

"So, I can teach you." Danny said looking back at her smiling. "...I'll fix your burns alright?"

"Okay..Thank you."

* * *

_**Okay first off: Danny was being controled**_ by his powers!

Just thought you might know this was sorta filler. Because of the whole 'working' thing.

Next chapter, will be better!

-Karen Kano


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

* * *

The following morning, Sam woke up stretching out. The sun hadn't been up that long before storm clouds came rolling into the city. Watching as the rain began to fall she put pressure to her arm slightly. Causing her to openly wince. Looking down at her arm, she stared at it. "Oh yeah.." she said to herself remembering the day before. _"I wonder why he lost control of his powers.." _she thought quietly in her head as thunder roared outside the window. Pushing off her dark black blanket, she ran a hand threw her bed head hair. Standing up from the bed she walked over to the mirror. Dark circles under her eyes. 

"Sammy?"

Sam looked over her shoulder at the door. "What.." she said rubbing her tired looking eyes.

"Can I come in?" Danny asked knocking on the door. "I want to check your arm out."

"Come on in." Sam said sighing softly, looking back into the mirror she began brushing her hair as Danny came into the room.

Phasing threw the door must have been nice, you didn't have to use the door at all. Just step threw and you're inside a different part of the house or building.

Danny looked over at Sam, and blushed lightly at her night clothes. It curved around every hidden curve on her body giving away her true figure. Shaking his head, he gently reached out to her. "Alright, come on over here." he said pulling her by her opposite arm to her bed.

Wincing slightly as Danny undid the medical wrapping around her arm. She looked at the burn with a pained look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Sammy.." Danny said touching the burned softly. His hand glowing a light ice blue color. His hand now as cold as winter ice.

Sam shivered slightly. "I-It's fine for the millionth time, Danny.." she said watching his hand glowing. "Whoa...why is it so cold?"

"Another one of my many powers." Danny said smiling proudly. "Comes with the ghost powers, I found out about three years ago I could use them."

"I see.." Sam said as she saw him pull his hand away, watching carefully as he took out more medical wrapping and tape. "Hey Danny, how exactly are you going to teach me on using my powers?"

"Simple. Start from the beginning." he replied not looking up from her arm.

Sam watched as he stood up finishing.

"Ready?" Danny asked stretching out.

"Um, Danny I'm still in my night clothes." Sam said bluntly.

Danny shrugged and smirked. "I think you look great in what you're wearing right now, I'm surprised you don't wear stuff like that more often."

Sam blushed a deep red before pushing him out of the room. "You're such a pervert, Danny." she said as she continued to push him.

"Not a pervert, just observant." he said smiling wickedly. "Meet me down stairs as soon as possible okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Sam said looking away as Danny phased threw the door. "And no peaking in while I change!" she shouted from behind the door.

Danny smiled and replied. "Yeah yeah." he said turning around, and walking down the stairs. His hands in his pockets, he let out a sigh. Spotting Mrs. Manson next to the door, she smiled over at him kindly. "Hey Mrs. Manson."

"Hello Daniel." she said smiling walking over to him, as he leaned against the stair case. "Are you busy today?"

"Yes maam, taking Sam shopping." Danny said lying threw his teeth. "Why?" he asked blinking lightly.

"I was wondering if you would come with me...to the castle, the king himself would like to meet you!" she said beaming. "Isn't that great?"

Danny glared away from Mrs. Manson. "Yeah, it's great." he said bitterly. "Tell him, I don't want to see him."

"But Daniel, you don't have a choice in the matter." Mrs. Manson said. Did her voice sound different?

Danny looked up at Mrs. Manson. Glaring harshly at her. "Hello Vlad."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but..

Oh noes a cliff-hanger! -gasps-

Yeah, y'all I updated. Next chapter will give you explanations and such.

Remember, I just got out of writers block!

- Karen Kano


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**

* * *

"Ah, Daniel you remember me how..._sweet_." Came a deep voice from Mrs. Manson, her usual perky smile, was twisted in a evil looking smirk. "But enough of that...Daniel, you _must _come with me." 

"Are you crazy?" Danny asked glaring at him. "Of course you are...you fruitloop, you're the one who forced these powers to stay like this." his glare darkened a bit. "You're the reason my dad is dead...and my mom is missing..."

"Ah...old Jack Fenton, I haven't heard anyone talk about ever since that..._accident._" Vlad made Mrs. Manson shrug. "Oh well, now then I have a proclamation for you, Daniel."

"What is it?" Danny asked crossing his arms.

"I have what you need, a stabilizer. Everyone in this small town has one, but you and that _Manson girl_." His smirk grew even wider.

"W-What?" Danny asked with wide eyes. "Sam doesn't have one?"

"Nope, she _did_ have one. But it was taken from her." Vlad said crossing his arms. "Anyway...here is the deal. Come with me, and I can promise you that the girls powers will be stable."

"And if I don't?"

"Simple: She's soon enough to die from it being unstable and all." Vlad said smoothly, seeing he struck a nerve. Smirking he continued. "So here are the choices...come with me and save your little girlfriend. Or stay, and sooner or later let her powers get the best of her."

Danny looked away, before closing his eyes. Speaking softly, "Fine...I'll go with you."

"That's a good choice." Vlad said smirking. "Here you go, Daniel." he said throwing him what looked like green goo. "Feed her this...it'll make her completely stable, no lies." Danny didn't know if he could believe him. "I'll be back tomorrow to get you, don't try to run away...I'll know if you do, these Manson's are around my finger." Vlad slowly phased out of Mrs. Manson. "Until tomorrow, Daniel...goodbye." and he disappeared just like that.

Slowly Mrs. Manson fell to the ground, Danny reached out and caught her. Placing the vial onto the ground, he shook Mrs. Manson. "Mrs. Manson, wake up." She wasn't waking up. Letting out an annoyed sigh, he flew up threw the ceiling. Placing her down onto her bed, he turned away and Phased back down into the main hallway.

To his surprise Sam was already down stairs. "Ready?" Sam asked looking up at him, slightly confused by his look. "What's wrong."

Danny looked away, then picked up the green vial on the ground. Looking back up to him, he reluctantly handed her the green vial. "D-Drink this."

Sam looked at the vial awkwardly, then up at him. "Why...Danny?"

"It'll stabilize you Sam...your powers." Danny said closing his hand around the vial slightly. "Drink it please."

Sam shook her head. "No, Danny." That look in his eyes...was the same as before, that evil look. "Where did you get it...from Danny?"

"My uncle. _Sammy_, now that I answered your question." He pushed it into her face. "Drink it."

"No, Stop it Danny. I don't want it."

"You don't have a choice in the matter.." he hissed at her, as he disappeared then reappeared behind her. Wrapping his arms around her arms, he tilted the vial up to her mouth. "Stay still." he whispered in her ear, causing her to stop moving. Tilting it up even more, he pored it into her mouth.

Sam's eyes widened, her purple eyes becoming dull. She pushed him away, and fell to her knees coughing. "W-What...was that...stuff?"

"Your stabilizer, Sammy." Danny said smiling at her. "You'll be fine."

"Da-Danny...I feel really weird." she said sadly. Her vision got blurry. "I feel even...worse." she whispered as she fell to the ground. _"Crap.."_

* * *

**_Mwahahaha...Cliffhanger again. _**

****Hope that answered some questions stuck on your mind. Anyways.

Phantom Promise is now avalible in Spanish!! Kozumy Disgrace translated it!!

As always, please review!

_-Karen Kano_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Sam tightly had her eyes closed as she felt a pain go threw her body. Causing her to wince. "D-Danny...why does it hurt so much?" she struggled out, trembling. 

"Why Sammy.." Danny said silky, his eyes glowing a bright red. He tilted his head to the side and smiled sickly. "...It's just your stabilizer you'll be perfectly fine." he slowly bent down next to her. "Calm down, Sammy, it'll all be over soon. Just rest."

Sam felt the pain cease as darkness took over. Danny smirked.

"Good girl." he said softly picking her up. He looked at her like he had this hungry look in his eyes. "My my you sure did calm down quickly." he whispered as he began up the stairs to her room.

Phasing threw the door to her room, he walked over to her bed placing her down gently. Smirking he leaned down to kiss her but suddenly stopped. Shaking his head, he looked at her confused.

Lost and confused.

His Neon eyes widened as he stepped back from her, putting a hand to his forehead. "What did I...do?" he whispered softly to himself, shivering slightly. "Did I knock her out?" he whispered softly to himself. Shaking his head, he whispered. "No...I didn't...I snapped again." he whispered rubbing his eyes. "I didn't."

But he did, the proof was of the green liquid on her purple lips. Trembling slightly, he touched her arm. "Sammy, I'm sorry." he said pulling his arm away. "I-I didn't mean to...force you to drink it."

Sam's hand flinched and she murmured. _"Danny..."_ silently under her breath.

Danny took a step away from Sam. "S-Sammy...I'm sorry." he whispered softly stepping back again. "I'll make Vlad pay, I promise." he took another step before he jumped into the air. Looking down at her for a second, hoping he could fix this all. Turning his head around away from looking at her, he flew out the window.

* * *

Uber short-chapter!!

Yep yep, I'm updating really quickly right now...I'm working on chapter 12 at the moment and hope to update soon.

Relatives are coming down tomorrow, and I needed to post this.

-Karen Kano


	13. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

****

* * *

****

"Sam. sweetie. Wake up!" said a panicky voice. "Sam."

"...Mom?" Sam spoke out in a broken voice. She winced. "My throat is killing me." she said holding her throat.

"Sam!" Mrs. Manson shouted wrapping her arms around her daughters neck. "You're okay...Sam."

"M-Mom what happened?" she asked putting her hands down, as Mrs. Manson pulled away.

Mrs. Manson looked away. "The...King gave Daniel a stabilizer, and he...gave it to you." Mrs. Manson said remembering. After being overshadowed, people were supposed to forget everything in that small period of time. Mrs. Manson though, had used her power, Able to stay conscious in anything that's going on: But the side effect, was fainting or sleepiness.

"Danny...mom where's Danny?" Sam asked looking up at her mother, holding her throat. "Where did he go.."

Mrs. Manson lifted up a letter. "I found this...outside in the mailbox...It's addressed to you."

Sam took the letter out of Mrs. Manson's hand. Flipping it over, the handwriting didn't at all look familiar. "Who is this from?"

"...It looks like this from the king." Mrs. Manson said looking up at her nodding. "Open it."

Sam slowly un-did the seal, glaring at it harshly the entire time. Finally getting it open, she stared down at the letter.

Neat print. Great.

_'Hello there Samantha,_

_You are invited to the 107th Clockwork ball, this coming Saturday. It's formal wear, so dress in nice clothes please...--'_

Sam looked up from the letter to her mother. "Isn't...the Clockwork ball usually in late December?" she looked back down at the paper. "How long was I out for?"

"...About four months." Mrs. Manson said averting her eyes. "About as long as Daniel has been gone."

"F-Four...months?" Sam pushed off the blankets, first thought that came to her. "I'm taking a bath.."

Mrs. Manson stood up. "Alright, Sam." she said looking up at her daughter. "Sam, you're not going to the ball...are you?"

"No."

"Good." she said softly, walking out of the room. With out closing the door behind her.

As Sam started the bathwater, she glanced down at the letter from the castle. Lifting it up, she forgot to finish reading the entire thing.

_...I'm pleased to also announce my lost son will be joining me that night in the ball room. Daniel F. Masters._

_P.S. Don't use your powers, or you will be taken down easily. Thank you_

_Your King,_

_Vlad Masters.'_

_His son?_ Sam thought bitterly. "He isn't _his_ son..." she crumbled the letter up and threw it onto her bed. "I need to go to that stupid ball now.."

"Sam, please don't."

Sam looked over her shoulder. "..M-Mom I need to." she said softly with a sad look. "I must now, I'm stable right?"

"...You must be, since you were knocked out for; four months." Mrs. Manson pointed out blankly. "But Sam, you don't know how to use your powers."

"That's fine...I have a couple of days right?"

"You have one night." Mrs. Manson corrected her.

"One...night?"

"Yes, tomorrow is Saturday." Mrs. Manson said pulling Sam out of the room. "I'll show you a dress to wear, it's as simple as that."

"Mom, I don't have_ time_ to look good."

"True, but you must dress up, or The King will suspect something." Mrs. Manson smiled looking over her shoulder. "You do want to save Daniel right?"

"Yes I do." Sam said nodding her head.

"Then come on."

Sam stopped mid-step. "What's wrong now, Sam?"

"I left my water on!" she said turning around to go to her room to turn it off.

* * *

**_Kinda Semi-short. But filled in some blanks._**

**_You all know the F. in Danny's name is Fenton right?_**

**_I typed this up, all last night...and I am so sleepy. My grandparents are still here so, I'll update ASAP._**

_-Karen Kano_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Sam followed her mother into her room. "You...have the perfect dress for this 'event'?" she asked crossing her arms. "Remember: I don't like the color pink. At all."

"I know Sammy." Mrs. Manson said smiling, going threw her closet. "That's why, I got you this!" she said finding a dress in the back of her nice sized closet. Walking out of it, she walked past Sam to her bed. "Lets see.." she mumbled unzipping the wrapping around the dress to protect it from the dust.

"Here you are." Mrs. Manson said smiling brightly, taking out a dark midnight purple gown. "It's perfect for under cover isn't it?"

"It is!" Sam said with shimmering eyes. "I can fix it up...just a bit though."

"Fix it up?" Mrs. Manson asked squinting her eyes. "Sam, the dress is already perfect."

"Well...to you it probably." Sam said smiling. "It's just missing a little me, that's all." she said taking the dress from her mothers grip.

"Sam sweetie?"

"What?" Sam asked looking up at Mrs. Manson. "What's wrong?"

"Promise me, you won't go head first into this..." Mrs. Manson said with sad soft eyes.

"I'm already in head deep." Sam said looking away, and walking out of the room. "Thanks Mom." she said with a smile as she closed and locked her door.

Hanging the dress on the closet near her bed, she walked into the bathroom sighing as the steam hit her face. "...Relaxing is rule number one...when using your powers, or they'll get out of hand.." she heard Danny's words spinning around in her head before she had passed out. "...Danny, I wonder if you're...doing okay." she thought out loud sadly. "I want to see you." she said looking at the ceiling. "Come on, show up." she had a sad look in her eyes. "Please?" sighing in defeat she shifted herself to get out of the bathtub.

"That had to be the shortest bath I've ever seen!" said a voice from up above her.

"W-What?" Sam said looking up, instantly wrapping herself in a towel. "Danny?"

The person who materialized in front of her wasn't Danny, it was some girl. "Hiya! she said waving with her white glove-covered hand. She floated down in front of Sam, she didn't look any older then fourteen.

Sam took a small step back. Who are you?" she asked raising a brow. "You look like,Danny." she gapped. "Are you his..daughter?"

"No, no!" The girl said shaking her head. "I'm his cousin!" she said looking up at Sam. "I'm Danielle Fenton, sorry it took so long for me to get here!"

"I called for you?" Sam asked now about five feet away from the girl, raising a brow.

"You had to of, I got this letter from you." Danielle said looking down at herself, blinking slight. "Oh right, hold on." she said closing her eyes as a light twirled around her. Her appearance changed to a girl with a red hat, a blue jacket over a white shirt, and blue jeans. "There we go!"she said looking up at Sam.

"How come, Danny can't change back like that?" Sam asked squeezing her towel tightly around her chest.

"He isn't completely stable...or that's what he thinks." Danielle shook her head. "I think it's somehow the king."

"The king...again?" Sam asked looking at Danielle with an annoyed look. "That guy, is a fruit loop."

"I know this." Danielle said taking out the note she mentioned before. "Here we go! It says you're going to need some help with your powers when you wake up, and seeing as you're already awake I can help you."

"Can we start now, that weird ball is tomorrow. And I need to control my powers correctly." Sam said raising a finger. "I think if you show me how to control my powers, I'll be just fine."

"Alright.. then, go get dressed and meet me outside." Danielle said changing back into her Phantom-side. "See you in five minutes."

"Right." Sam said nodding her head. "Thanks Danielle."

"Call me Danni." Danielle said smiling. "It's Danny with an I."

"Alright." Sam said as Danielle phased threw the ceiling. Quickly getting into her room, she got dressed as fast as humanly possible. "T-There.. we go." she said placing her hair out of her eyes. "An old look, huh?" she said looking at the small pony tail on the back of her hair, shaking her head. "Got to go!" grabbing her purple backpack she ran out of her room.

"Mom I'll be back later!" Sam said passing her mothers room.

"Sam, wait!"

"What?" Sam asked from the half-way point of the stairs.

"Good luck on controlling those powers of yours." Mrs. Manson said giving a fake smile.

"I'll do my best." Sam said running down the stairs and out the front door.

After making sure her mother was gone, she looked up at the sky. "Danni, you there?" she called out going down her front porch stairs.

"Right behind you." Danielle said floating about ten feet above her. "Do you want to try and use your powers on the outskirts of town?"

"Yeah." Sam said looking up at her, then down. "I'm going to try, and use my powers here first though. I know what they can do, just a bit." closing her eyes a glowing circle appeared underneath her, the wind bended around her back as the purple wings appeared. "A-Are there wings on my back?"

"Yeah! That's so cool!"Danielle said sounding like a ten year old kid. "Are you okay?"

Sam opened her eyes as the glowing circle disappeared, blinking slightly she looked up at Danielle and smiled. "I don't feel sleepy at all!" she said jumping trying to get balance as she floated two inches off the ground. "How do I use these things?"

"Relax when you use your powers." Danielle said floating down next to Sam."Relax."

Sam nodded and breathed out softly, before her wings twitched slightly. "Relax Manson.." she whispered to herself, as she staggered a bit and began to float a little higher.

"You did it Sam, you're flying!" Danielle said smiling.

"I am?" Sam asked looking at her wings seeing them flapping, she laughed. "I am!"

"Now come on lets go." Danielle said flying ahead of her towards the outskirts of the city.

As soon as they got there Danielle and Sam landed with a soft thud.

"First of all: Always relax." Danielle said breathing in deeply, making an ecto-beam in her right hand before little it go sending it flying at a rock near them. "Now lets see your powers."

Sam nodded looking down at her hands. "..I don't really, know what they are other then they are Angel powers."

"What type of powers would angels have?" Danielle thought aloud looking at Sam questionably. "Try moving something!"

"A little more blunt please." Sam asked blinking slightly.

"Lift up her hand and try moving something with your mind." Danielle said crossing her arms. "That blunt enough?"

"Yeah, thanks." Sam said looking back over at Danielle then forward.

"Lets see..." Danielle said looking down at a small rock. "Try lifting up that small rock."

"Alright." Sam said lifting up her hand and concentrating the best she could. Her eyes scrunched slightly as the tiny rock moved, then flew hitting another rock ten meters away. "Did it work?"

"Yep!" Danielle said smiling. "So you can move things with your mind, what else?"

"Let me try something, I did only once when I was ten." Sam said focusing at her hand formed a thing of 'purple wind' "There we go!" Sam said smiling throwing it across the plain.

Looking to what Sam did to the rock, she gapped. "Wow Sam, I'd say you only need help in fighting ghosts!"

"Ghosts?"

"Yeah, the king to save Danny!" Danielle flew down next to her. "All you have to know is: Look for light bending out of place, or if you feel cold in one part of a room. You'll be fine."

"But how do I fight an invisible enemy?" Sam asked crossing her arms. "I understand that much."

"Maybe you have a power to fight someone invisible?" Danielle suggested. "Try and figure that out before tomorrow."

"I will." Sam said as her wings re-appeared. "I need to head back." Sam said turning away. "Thank you for everything Danielle."

"Wait a second Sam." Danielle said searching in her pocket again. "Take this." she said holding up a necklace with a funny looking 'DP.' "Danny asked me to give you this." she said sincerely. "If you need any help, just squeeze it alright?"

"I will." Sam said smiling.

"I got your crazy friend to help as well!" Danielle said smiling.

"Crazy friend?" Sam asked blinking. "Tucker?"

"Yep, he's so good at controlling anything techy!" Danielle said jumping in the air. "Until later." she said disappearing into the air.

Sam stood there for a second before jumping into the air as well, and then took off back towards home. "Wait just another day Danny." she said looking at the necklace. "One more day, then all this nonsense will end."

* * *

Bwahahaha I have written over 50k on NaWrNoMo! Which is National Writer Novels Month. 

I'm starting to make the chapters so much longer, if you can't tell. Chapter 4 was about four pages long.

And a lot of you have been wondering Do I have a Gaia online account? Yes I do

Gaia online: Karin Karen

DeviantART: Karen-windwaker

Fictionpress: Karen Kano

Thanks just send me a PM on any of these sites to let me know who you are!

- Karen Kano


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Landing in front of her house, Sam glanced down the road for a second towards the high castle on the mountain. "I wonder...why he stayed?" she whispered quietly as the wind began to blow. "Looks like there is going to be a storm." Looking up towards the sky, she quickly got inside. Closing the door behind her. "Mom?"

"Welcome back, Sammkins."

Sam looked over at her mother, partly worried. "Why are you still up?"

"I'm worried, about tomorrow." Mrs. Manson said softly, walking towards the fire place. "What will happen to you, I mean."

"Nothing's going to happen to me." Sam said looking over at her mother from the staircase. "So, don't worry about me, alright?"

"It's a mothers job to worry about there children." Mrs. Manson said pointing out.

"Yeah I know, but don't freak out on me." Sam said smiling slightly. "Thanks...for actually caring..." And then ran up the stairs, before anything else was said.

Opening her bedroom door she closed it softly. "I probably won't be able to sleep tonight." she said quietly, as the moon light reflected off her purple eyes. "Time to get this dress together." She said taking out a spool of black thread and a needle.

Sitting on her bed, she began to sew. A pattern on her lovely dress. Perfectly done as she finished it. Looking at the clock, it now blinked '_12:40._'

"I'm...sleepy." she murmured to herself leaning back in the bed, closing her eyes. The spool of thread and needle, fell out of her hand as she fell asleep.

Tossing and turning, in her sleep she awoke in a cold sweat. "W-Weird...dream." placing a hand to her forehead. She glanced at the clock next to her. "The dance is in nine hours." with a sigh of relief, she got out of her bed.

Staring out the window, the clouds still as dark as ever; maybe even darker around the castle. Looking at the ground, Sam blinked slightly. "It hasn't rained yet, weird." Stepping out of her room, the hallway lights were out. Her mothers room was quiet. "Mom must of gone to work." she said tucking her hair behind her ear.

Turning her hand towards the light switch near her, the lights came on quickly. Her father wasn't in town at the moment so, she was all alone.

Her mother, worked in the castle. Hoping she was okay, Secretly.

Stopping down the steps mid-way. She felt a breath of cold air on her neck, causing her to tremble in her step.

"Hello _Sammy_."

Sam's eyes widened, looking over her shoulder. "D-Danny?" she whispered hoarsely. "I-Is that. You?"

"Who else would it be?" he asked appearing with his head on her shoulder. "I'm the only one aloud to call you that."

"I-I know...I'm just- shocked to see you." Sam admitted looking down at the stairs she was half way on.

"Why so shocked?"

"You disappeared! And now here you are...why are you here?" Sam asked quickly.

"To warn you...don't come to the dance tonight."

"Wh-Why?" Sam asked looking back at him.

"Because, something's going to happen. And I don't want you in the line of fire." Danny said plainly pulling away from her.

"W-Wait! What's going to happen?" she asked holding his wrist. "Tell me."

"I'm going to be crowned prince."

"Why?"

"Because!" He turned around to her. "Because...he's controlling me, Sammy."

"Control you...how?" Sam asked looking confused.

"This symbol that my father gave to me, was from Vlad...originally." He looked away. "Remember the accident, six years ago when my family disappeared?"

"Yes, when your father lost his life..." Sam sat down on the stairs. "What happened exactly. Tell me, please?"

Danny sat down next to Sam, fiddling with his thumbs. "I'm unstable...which means anyone who's powerful enough can control me, or make my switch permanently." averting his eyes away from Sam he continued, "I wasn't meant for these ghost powers, they were forced into me."

"F-Forced into you?" she asked looking at him shocked. "How?"

"There's a portal in the castle, that leads to the ghost zone. The portal my father created." Danny looked disgusted.

"The glowing gate...that leads to the ghost zone!" Sam said looking at him with wide eyes. "I thought it was closed for good."

"It was closed, until Vlad...and that accedent." He looked over at her. "The accident killed my father, caused my mother to go missing, and made me stay in Phantom form."

"What did Vlad exactly do?" Sam asked turning towards him. "Please tell me."

"I can't just yet...he's watching, and I don't want any pain to come to you." He stood up. "I've snuck away long enough to tell you all this...I need to get back." Danny looked down at Sam. "See you, Sam."

"Danny!"

But it was already to late, he disappeared. "...He's unstable, and being controlled by that symbol.." she rubbed her head. "It doesn't make since. Unless, his powers in general...aren't stable causing him to snap?" Sam turned around, and ran up the stairs.

Quickly and swiftly she got into her room. "I have nine hours...to figure out the castle grounds." Sam looked around her room. "And save Danny, I think I can manage."

* * *

_ ugh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated! T-T_

_My laptop still hasn't come back! Meh. And on top of that, I'm in a major artists block!_

_Please review! Gomen, for it being short!_

_- Karen Kano_


	16. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

_The long walk_

* * *

Looking threw her book collection she had made through out the years. She was looking for one particular book; her parents gave her long ago titled: 'The Notnefa Castle.'

"Where is that stupid book?" Sam hissed pushing one of her favorite poetry books to the side. "Maybe mom took it back or something?" she looked around the room. It was a bit messy, the dark gray clouds outside showed a bit of sunlight. Not much to see everything in the room.

She quickly went to the light switch and turned it on. Looking around now the brighter room, she went back to searching for the book.

After an hour had passed, she sat down on her bed and rubbed her head. "Where is it?" she nearly gave up as she stared around the room. Noticing something about her bathroom door caught her eye. "What's that?" she murmured walking over to the door. Bending down she noticed it was a book. "...Oh right." she murmured pulling the book from under the doors force. "I always used it to keep open this door after my showers."

Feeling stupid now, she now looked at the old book. "...The castle grounds shouldn't be so hard." she said softly standing up, walking to her bed. "Now lets see..." she murmured looking down the index.�...I could careless about the ancestors�� she said running passed the name 'Vlad' plenty of times.

"Here we are." she said smiling. "Castle grounds...not that complex good." Book marking the page, she stood up. W "I guess it's time to get ready�� she said softly looking at her clock.� By foot, it takes an hour from my house to the castle...ugh." she picked up the dress. "I don't want to do this. But Danny and Vlad." she looked into the mirror. "Why doesn't Danny, want me to save him?"

Taking off her shirt, she tossed it away. Picking up her dress, she looked at it for a second. Before hooking it onto the door and slipping out of her skirt. "He's so confusing." she said softly taking the dress off the hanger. "I'm glad it's a masked ball." she said zipping the dress up.

Adjusting it some, she looked at it and nodded. "Good! It's sort of poofy, and I won't trip in It." she looked over her shoulder at her combat boots. "Final touch." she said turning to her boots. Slipping them on and zipping them up. "There we go, perfect...now I need a mask." She sighed threw her nose and went over to her dresser.

A dark violet mask hung from her mirror. "This'll do good." she said taking it off the mirror and putting it on.

Turning away from the mirror, she walked back to her bed. Picking up the book and placing it into her purse. Still surprised it fit so perfectly into it; she walked to the door and opened it up. "Mother, I'm leaving!"

"Sam, wait a second." Mrs. Manson said calling out to her daughter from her room. "Here take this, you'll need it."

Sam stopped and looked back at her mom. "Mom, you know I don't like the color pink."

"But trust me! You'll need this." she said firmly. "Take them."

Sam looked down at the pearls in her hand. "...Fine, fine." she said walking down the stairs towards the door. "I'll be careful, I promise." she said putting the earrings on her ears. "See you."

And with out another word, Sam walked out the door.

The wind had picked up, and it seemed to be going towards the castle on top of the hill. "...Weird wind�� she whispered softly under her breath.

"I have to save my powers for tonight." she said softly walking towards the castle at a slow pace. "..What will I do though?" she looked at the castle. "I'm sure Vlad has some type of power blocker or something��

Walking passed people on the streets now, they murmured looking at her. Wondering who she was, and why she was dressed like that?

Not everyone in the town was aloud to go to the once-a-year ball. Only those whose parents or those close to the king were aloud to go.

"Sam?"

Sam stopped mid step and looked over her shoulder. "Tucker, you're out an about?" she asked flinching slightly. "You can�reconize me?"

"Of course, remember you wore that mask last year to the school play?" Tucker said pointing out bluntly, holding up his game system. "So, why are you going to the castle so soon?"

"...It takes me a while to walk you know." she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not using my powers."

"Okay, okay." Tucker said lifting up his hands to calm her down. "Whatever you say." he sighed. "Did Danielle tell you the plain?"

"Yeah, if I get in trouble. Just squeeze this right?" she asked lifting up the necklace slightly on her neck.

"Right, be glad I put a chip in there to help you out!" Tucker said proudly smiling.

"I'd be up a creak with out you here." Sam smiled softly. "Thanks, Tuck."

Tucker blushed in embarrassment. "No problem, get going! It takes a while to get there!!"

"Oh, right." she waved at him. "See you, at school Monday."

Sam took off running still smiling at him, knowing that the Monday coming up. She might not even be alive.

* * *

_-Rubs head- Writing Chapter 16 as we speak alright!  
-Sigh- So. Very. Sorry. I haven't updated!! This has to be the worst writer�s block I've ever had! Thanks for being patent!  
Next chapter will start the ball._

_-Karen Kano_


	17. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

* * *

The sky got darker and darker as she climbed the hill. Horse wagons and cars were climbing the hill as well, some where on the side parked out of the way of the busy street.

People she knew from school didn't seem to know it was her. Thankfully, the mask was perfect. Only Tucker noticed it was her.

"It's almost time." she said to herself adjusting her mask and standing in a now crowded place. People talking all at once made it so loud. Everything she disliked: Loud noises, annoying laughs, and the smell and heat from people cramped together.

Sam looked up as soon as she heard the sound of a bell going off. The castle gates began to open slowly. People were grabbing at it, then stepped back the moment they realized there clothes were getting slightly dirty.

A booming sound was heard from above. "Welcome one and all to the 107th Clockwork ball! Please enter and find your seats."

Seats? Sam blinked and looked up at the ghoul, before it disappeared. "Weird...what is the king planning?" she whispered to herself under her breath.

Before Sam could continue thinking, she was practically pushed into the castle. Maybe going in as a guest wasn't such a smart idea..

She opened her eyes as soon as she was finished getting pushed. "Wow.." she commented looking around the grand ballroom. Dark onyx chandlers hung from the high ceilings. Spiral staircase, reaching into what seemed the sky. And dark pictures of the king and ancestors, that looked nothing like him.

"They went all out this year!" Someone commented as they took there seats.

Sam did the same, and sat in a random chair facing the silver and gold thrown.

"Welcome everyone!"

Sams eyes widened slightly as she looked up at the ceiling. Vlad was floating in his ghost form, along with a white haired boy. She watched as Danny tilted his head down. What was wrong with his eyes? They were _red_ again! _Crap..._

"I am proud to announce my long lost son Daniel Masters--" _That doesn't sound right._ "--Will be joining me on the right hand side."

Everyone cheered and clapped for him, and all his glory. Sam just sat there staring.

"Now..." Vlad slowly floated down to his seat, and looked at the guards. "Get my son a seat!"

"Yes sir!" They replied jumping slightly, and running down the red carpeted floor.

"Daniel...who would you like to dance with?" Vlad asked looking around the room, touching Danny on the shoulder. "There are plenty of girls out there...but I suspect you just want to dance with _one girl_, right?"

Danny didn't answer and just looked away and sat down in his chair. "No." he replied sharply. "I don't feel anything for her anymore. So, just drop the subject about _her_."

"Oh really?" Vlad asked raising a brow and pointing out to Sam, who looked startled as he pointed directly at her. Did she stick out that much? "If you didn't care for her...why is she here then?"

"What?" Danny asked looking down at the group of people talking about. Drinking fresh wine and punch. "I told her not to come...why is she here?!" Danny thought standing up.

"_Yoohoo_! Danny!" A preppy high-pitched voice called up to him. "Would you dance with me?"

Danny looked down at Paulina. Her dress a low cut strapless light pink dress. Her mask covered only her eyes giving her a beautiful framed face. _"If I dance with her...Sam will get mad and leave."_ he thought quickly walking down the stairs, before glancing back at Vlad. "I'd love to, Paulina."

"You know my name?" she asked flustered bowing, holding some of her dress in her right hand. "It's an honor!" she looked up at him smiling as she took his hand.

Sam stared at Danny as he began dancing with Paulina. He didn't like her, yet he was dancing with her? Weird...but maybe this was a perfect time to go find the ghost portal.

Getting up out of her seat, she made her way threw the crowded ball room. "Excuse me...where the bathroom?" she asked a guard who was standing completely still.

"Down the stair way." he said pointing to a dark pathway.

She, of course already knew where it was. But, by doing this: She wouldn't make such a scene. "Thank you." she said making her way to the stairs.

"Where is she going?" Vlad asked watching Sam go down the stairs.

"Sir..that's the way to the bathroom."

Vlad's eyes flashed a dark red. "I know...but why didn't a guard go with her?!" he said clearly upset.

"I-I don't know sir!" said the guard straitening up.

"Don't just stand there you idiot. Send a guard down there right now!" he ordered sitting back down, holding his head like he had a headache.

* * *

_  
Yay, I finished this chapter! I...actually don't have writers block anymore?! Awesome!!_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, review kindly._

_-Karen Kano_


	18. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

* * *

The only lights Sam had down the marble stair way was the candles on the wall. Giving a dim lighting to the not so quiet foot steps of her combat boots. Spotting the bathroom up ahead she looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her. Good, no one was.

Lifting up her dress some, she began to run down the stairs. Stopping only to see a locked door up ahead. "Oh great, a locked door." she said sarcastically, as she took a pin out of her hair. This lock, when she was younger; she picked with curiosity and opened the door.

Bending down she picked at the lock, hearing a small clicking noise she pushed open the door. The door was heavier then she thought, so she stared around the basement like place.

Cob-webs were all over the place, it looked like no one had come down there in a while. It was so quiet down there, the dust had settled down on the wall cell area.

"Where is that portal...It was down here." she thought aloud, gazing around the dark dungeon of a basement.

A dull-light and a burned out candle laid on an table. _"That's weird...maybe someone was down here?"_ she thought to herself, as she picked up the candle and the light.

She walked farther into the dungeon, and held the light up the the up coming wall. "A dead end?" she said in a disbelieving tone. "That can't be.." she put the light down for a second, and groped around the wall. "Maybe there is a switch around here."

After minutes of feeling the wall, she found a switch. "There we go!" she said pushing it in as best as she could. The walls pulled to the side and gave away a dark stair case.

"Here goes nothing.." she whispered going to the stairs. As soon as she got through, the wall closed. "Automatic walls, even more weird." As she got lower down the stairs, she noticed half way down there were pictures up on the wall. "Wait a minute..." she whispered softly lifting up the light to her face, so she could see. "Danny's parents?" Sam couldn't believe it. "Why is there a picture hanging up on the wall of them?"

"Sam, is that you?" a female voice asked, touching Sam gently on the shoulder.

Sam flinched and looked over her shoulder. "Who are...you?"

"I know it's been a long time sweetie, but come on...You'd think you would recognize your boyfriends mother." The woman said coming into the light.

"Mrs. Fenton?" Sam asked with a disbelieving look on her face. "You're alive?"

"A matter of speaking, Sam." she said softly. Her hair was no longer the short hair Sam remembered, it was long and had gray streaks going all through it.

"What happened to you, Mrs. Fenton?" She asked touching her on the shoulder.

"Come down, I'll fix you some tea." she said walking down. Maddie, was wearing a long bright blue dress.

"This keeps getting weirder and weirder.." Sam said following Maddie to the lower lab. "Does Danny know you're alive?"

"No. No one knows I'm alive." Maddie said as she began to pour the tea into two cups. "Vlad decided to not tell anyone.."

"Vlad...did this to you?" Sam asked sitting down in a chair.

"Yes." Maddie said looking up at Sam, smiling lightly. "Is Jasmine alright?"

"She's...doing fine, one heck of a teacher at my school." Sam said looking up at Maddie. "What happened to Mr. Fenton?"

"Jack..." Maddie whispered quietly. "Was killed, sweetie."

"Killed...why didn't you try to stop Vlad! I know you have some sort of power." Sam said standing up slightly.

"I used to have one. But, Vlad used something on me. Causing me to loose them." Maddie stated drinking some of her tea. "He used to be so kind before."

"Used to is a past tense Mrs. Fenton.." Sam said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Now his some crazy loon who is going to do something tonight." Sam closed her eyes. "He's calling Danny his son, and I don't know why the heck...Danny is letting him."

"Vlad wants Danny to think of him as his father." Maddie spoke and then rubbed her head. "It's my fault Danny is the way he is."

"How so?" Sam asked curiously.

"Danny...was never supposed to have any powers."

Sam's heart stopped for a second. "So, you mean...he's supposed to be normal?"

"Yes, but...Danny was punished when he was younger..." Maddies voice died out as her grip on the mug tightened.

"What happened?"

"After Vlad forced Jack to far, he was going to quit." Maddie continued. "Jack wanted to get out before the king went over board. But, Vlad got to Jack first and...killed him on the spot."

"That's not right." Sam said softly.

"I'm not through." Maddie said looking up at Sam. "After that, Vlad forced Danny, Jasmine, and I to live in the castle. But, when Danny showed rebellion by not calling him, daddy, father...or anything."

"What happened?" Sam asked in a mono tone.

"Vlad forced Danny, to fuse with a ghosts DNA. He was testing the machine Jack didn't want anything to do with.."

"Danny was tampered with...what were the side effects?" Sam asked looking at Maddie.

"Side effects: Slowly losing his sanity. If only Vlad gave in a stabilizer..." Maddie's eyes teared up slightly. "Danny would be okay."

"He's snapped before, Mrs. Fenton.." Sam said softly.

"He..has?" Maddie's eyes widened. "That's not good."

"Vlad can control it some how, I came down here to look for the ghost portal.." Sam said standing up.

"The portal has been missing since Jack died."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked in disbelief. "The ghost portal, has something that can stabilize Danny."

"I haven't seen it." Maddie said slowly standing from her seat.

"Mrs. Fenton...do you have a map of the castle?" Sam asked determined now.

"Yes, I do." Maddie said going to the counter, pushing things out of the way. She pulled out the map. "Here."

The title of the castle was on the right hand side.

"_The Notnefa Castle_ " Sam said with a look of thinking. "Wait..." she said sitting down. "Pencil, please."

"Um..." Maddie ran over to the desk next to her bed. "Here.."

"Notnefa...F at the beginning..Fenton N.." Sami said softly. "The _N _has got to be just put there." Sam stood up. "Mrs. Fenton, is it possible. You're the true heir to the throne?"

* * *

**_  
_**

**_A cliff hanger. Oh snap! I UPDATED?!! 8D Woot  
_**

**_Anyway...hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_-Karen Kano_**


	19. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

* * *

"Mrs. Fenton, is it possible. You're the true heir to the throne?" Sam asked staring over at the woman close by.

By the look on Maddie's face, she couldn't believe what Sam just said. "That's propitious." she laughed to herself. "Jack never said anything about him being a prince or king."

"_Maybe_...he didn't know." Sam said placing the pencil down on the piece of paper. "Maybe, _just maybe_. Vlad's entire family took over a long time ago."

"That could be possible...if I could get out of here I would help you." Maddie said with a sigh. "I'm not a slave of any sort, just a prisoner."

"If Vlad _loves_ you so much, why the heck are you locked up?" Sam asked crossing her arms across her chest. "It's just cruel and wrong that you're stuck here."

"It's because I keep trying to run away from this place, to get back to the family that was destroyed." Maddie said putting a hand over her heart. "To get back to what my husband left and didn't finish."

"What was it?" Sam asked putting her hands down to her sides.

"Another portal." Maddie said rubbing her wrists. "We were almost done, but the end of it never came."

"What else needed to be done to it?" Sam asked leaning against the wall.

"We needed to attach a few wires and put in a plug for it to start." Maddie said pulling out a dusty book from under her bed. "Our picture album," she began flipping through it to a page. "Holds the key to finishing the portal. I'm afraid it was stolen though, by Vlad."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked fooling with her gloved hand.

"He stole the portal, and plans on using it tonight. To summon Clockwork." Maddie said running her hand over the faded drawing. The handwriting that was on it, was faded and sloppy. "My husband drew this." She said chuckling slightly. Sam walked over to Maddie, and then sat down next to her on the worn out sheets.

"Mrs. Fenton, Can you tell me who Clockwork is?" Sam asked curious. "How will Vlad summon him?"

"Clockwork, A ghost that can control time and re due anything that has happened." Maddie said flipping through the album. "Here, a picture my husband took when he caught a sight of him."

"If he's a ghost how did he get the picture?" Sam asked staring at the dark figured man in the photo.

"He created a special camera." Maddie said smiling. "It can see things, we can not even imagine."

"Wow." Sam said impressed and shifted slightly. "How will Vlad summon him tonight?"

"Tonight, at ten till twelve. The guests will be asked to sit down for a _special show_." Maddie said closing the book. "Vlad will strap them all down, and force their powers out of them. Giving him enough power to summon Clockwork."

Sam felt a chill go down her back. "Is he going to kill everyone here?"

"Not unless it's necessary.." Maddie said glancing at Sam's face. "Danny needs to get away from him, before it happens though."

"He's unable to control himself, Mrs. Fenton. How exactly is he supposed to get away from him?" Sam asked crossing her arms.

"I have his stabilizer..." Maddie said standing up from the bed. "Wait here."

Sam's face lit up, a little hope for Danny. But the guests.. They needed to get out, everyone of them could die with out them knowing.

"Here you are." Maddie said walking out of a dim lit closet and towards Sam. "Give it to my son and save him, please."

Sam looked down at the silver bottle. Thankfully it wasn't glass, but it was slightly heavier then she thought it would be. "Don't worry, I'll save him." Sam said turning away and began for the door, then stopped. "Wait.."

"What's wrong?" Maddie said looking up from the ground.

"I'm getting you out of here first." Sam said putting the silver bottle away.

"Sammy dear...please go save my son, he has more of a life to look forward too." Maddie said stepping back a step. "You haven't gotten enough time."

"It's alright." Sam said closing her hand around the necklace she had with her. "I've got friends who are willing to help. They will be here soon."

_'Sam, what's up? You need help?'_

"Hey Tucker...yeah, I just found Danny's mother."

_**'No way!' **_

"Hey Dani." Sam said laughing softly. "I'll be trusting you too get her out. You got the signal on where I am?"

_'Yep, we'll be there soon.'_

"Good because when you get her out of here, I need your help." Sam said softly. "Bring Mrs. Fenton to my house when you're done. It's safe there."

'Will do.'

"Thank you." Sam said putting the necklace back into her pocket. Instantly two hands went around her, in a hug. "M-Mrs. Fenton."

"Thank you Sam." Maddie's voice was sobbing and you could tell she was crying.

Sam smiled slightly. "You're welcome.." she said stepping back out of the hug. "When this is all over, you can go back to your normal life."

"I can't wait." Maddie said nodding. "Be careful."

* * *

"I will. Don't worry." Sam said nodding her head at Maddie. "They'll be here, so get ready for them." Sam said before running up the stairs.

As soon as she got to the top, she quickly slipped through the slight opening then closed it. "Few..." she whispered to herself, before running back up the stairs.

"You their!" Sam heard someone yell from behind her.

She froze and stared at the guard. "Yes?" she asked sheepishly.

"Why are you wondering around down here?"

"I can't find the bathroom.." Sam said fooling around with her dress.

"Oh." He said stepping back a step. "This way miss."

* * *

Sam rolled her eyes and followed behind the guard. "I'm coming, sir." she said as her mind began to work on a way to fix the mess that was yet to come.

As soon as Sam got into the bathroom, she walked into a stall. Taking out the silver bottle, she looked at it up and down. "_Now, all I need to do is give this to Danny._." she thought to herself, before hearing the bathroom door open up.

"I can go in by myself, idiot." Hissed someone entering the bathroom. "Jeez.."

"_Paulina.._" Sam instantly thought sitting on the toilet seats lid.

Paulina rolled her eyes at the guard and went to the mirror to fix her make-up on her face. It looked already perfect, but the dance with Danny made some of it sweat off. So another coating was put on her already flawless face.

"Paulina!" Came another voice as they entered the bathroom. "Ohmigosh, you're so lucky!"

Paulina turned to her partner in crime (Also known as her best friend), Star. "I know right?" she put her lipstick on. "That Phantom boy is so _dreamy_...you should of seen Manson's face."

"Oh, I sure did." Star said fixing her blond hair. "So, what are you planing to do?"

"Simple, I'm going to sleep with him tonight to officially make him mine." Paulina said flipping her hair. "I couldn't get him off of me. If you couldn't tell."

"Feh..." Sam scoffed to herself, feeling a ping of jealously go through her stomach again. _"Stupid slut._" she thought leaning back on the stall, hearing the two leave. She quickly got out, she had more important things to do at the moment.

Fixing her mask as she looked in the mirror. Good, all set to go. She turned and left the bathroom.

_Whew.. I updated! I wrote this a couple of days ago now, but fanfiction has been down for some reason._

_Oh and:_

_**fictonpress . Com / ~ Karenkano (With out spaces!)**_

_Go read my stories, promise you won't be disappointed!_

_Thank you for reading in advance!_

_- Karen Kano_


	20. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

* * *

"What do you mean the prince is busy?" Sam asked with a dumb found look. "It's not even time for the count down."

"I'm sorry miss, I was told to not let anyone pass," the guard said shooing her along. "Go have fun."

Sam growled under her breath and walked back down the stairs. Danielle better get here soon, she thought rubbing her temples. She had to get the stabilizer to him. Closing her hands into fists, she turned back around as soon as Vlad stood up from his thrown.

"My fellow men!" Vlad's booming voice shouted across the entire ball room. "I would like to show you the next king in line," throwing out his hand in a motion a dark figure flew out from behind a curtain. "My son Daniel."

Sam stared up as the crowd cheered on Danny, his eyes were glowing red again. Vlad was some how controlling him. "Danny!" she shouted out towards him, but he didn't hear her. "Danny, down here!"

Some people stared at Sam awkwardly and nudged her to stop.

"Don't ruin our fun." one person said.

"He's so cute!" a girl to Sams right cooed out before closing her eyes.

"Not much time, where are you Danielle?" she whispered to herself.

'_Looking for me?_' a quiet voice said from behind Sam.

"Dani," Sam said turning around to Danielle. "Finally." she said with a smile, before raising an eye brow. "What are you wearing a dress for?"

"What did you need my help on?" Dani asked ignoring the question with a simple look of 'It's a ball, idiot.' Her gown was a light silver color and a dark black mask hid her blue eyes.

"It's close to midnight, right?" Sam asked curiously in a quiet voice as the people continued to cheer.

"Yeah about forty five minutes till." Dani said blinking slightly. "How come?"

"Everyone here," Sam soon bit the bottom of her lip. "Will die at midnight if we do not do something."

"Die?" Dani's voice went low and quiet. "Why would they all die?"

"Vlad is planning on summoning Clockwork."

"The keeper of time clockwork?" Danielle asked scrunching her nose up. "That's stupid."

"Well, tell that to Vlad's face." Sam said looking away. "I need to get to Danny very soon."

"He's up there." Danielle said pointing bluntly at him.

"I know this," Sam said looking at Danielle with tired eyes. "I have his stabilizer and it can calm him."

"Say no more, I'll get him."

"That's not what I want you to do," Sam said grabbing Danielle's arm before she could fly off. "I want you to tell me where the portal is."

"Portal?" Danielle asked blinking. "The portal isn't around anymore."

"There is one in the dungeon." Sam said letting go of her arm. "Mrs. Fenton told me there was one her husband worked on it before Vlad_ took care_ of him."

"Is that why Danny is so overprotective of you?" Danielle asked scrunching her eyes slightly. "That's to much for Vlad, even if he is evil."

"You personally know him?" Sam asked raising an eye brow.

"Yeah," Danielle said putting a hand onto her forearm. "I'm his daughter."

"What?" Sam asked giving her a twisted look.

"Well ex-daughter." Danielle said tilting her head down. "He told me my mother was dead." she stared down at her hand. "I tried to escape after he stole my stabilizer."

"You're able to change back and forth though.."

"Yeah, but I'm not completely myself." Danielle said looking up at Danny. "_He_ has some of my DNA."

"Don't tell me..."

"_Mrs._ Fenton is my mom." Danielle said rubbing the back of her neck. "But, it's a strange thing I hate my father so much. But, I want him too get the justice he wants."

"Dani," Sam said putting a hand onto her shoulder. "It's alright, you go on." she said staring up at Danny as soon as he landed. "Ask to use the restroom and fly from in there to the dungeon, I'm going to get too Danny. Stay in touch with me." she waved at her and disappeared into the crowd.

"Be careful Sam." Danielle said getting a guards attention. "Excuse me, wheres the restroom!"

-

"Good show my boy," Vlad said patting Danny on the back. "Good show."

"Yeah." Danny replied narrowing his eyes at Vlad's touch. Before pushing his hand away. "I wanted too know what you're planning Vlad?"

"A show for our guests, that's great enough to _die_ for." Vlad smirked and sat back down into his thrown. "Don't worry, Daniel. You'll see in forty minutes."

"Let me see him, please." A voice from down half way the stairs said trying to get passed the guard blocking her way.

"I'm sorry miss, you can not approach the king right now." The guard said pushing her slightly back.

"I don't want to talk to the king, I'd like to speak with Danny." Sam said stepping back a step to send the guard a glare. "It's important!"

"If you're wanting to ask for his number, I am sorry."

"That's not it, I need to give him something." Sam said closing her hands into fists. "Please?"

"No." The guard said putting a hand to his forehead, "I tell you again, go back to the party."

"I refuse." Sam said standing her ground.

"Then you leave me no choice," he said motioning for two other guards too grab her arms. "Kick her out."

"W-What?! Wait!" Sam shouted, before meeting Danny's green eyes. "Danny.."

"Your excellence!" the guard said putting a hand to his forehead. "Don't worry sir, we're taking care of her."

"Release her." Danny ordered, and they did. Reaching out his hand, he grabbed her by the wrist. "Don't follow use." he said quietly and walked down the stairs pulling Sam along through the crowded ballroom.

"Danny I-"

"I told you not to come," Danny said wrapping an arm around her waist. "Why are you here?" he asked as he guided her through the crowd keeping her close.

"Too save you, of course." Sam whispered to him, keeping her hands on one of his. He chuckled at her reply.

"Silly Sammy," Danny hissed into her ear. "I'm perfectly fine with out you here."

"Oh really?" she asked as soon as they got to the spiraling staircase she saw earlier. "Well, don't thank me. But your mother is safe and alive."

"Mom?" Danny asked closing his grip around her wrist even tighter. "Seriously?"

"Yes, and your stabilizer..." Sam glanced around, before looking down at her purse. "It's right here." she patted the bag gently, before looking back up at him. Her heart skipped a heart beat. "Danny?"

His _red_ eyes, smirked. Lifting up a hand to her face, he tilted his head slightly. "I was told too keep you hidden and busy until midnight passed."

"No, Danny." Sam said gripping his wrist. "No, you need to take this." she began to open her purse before his cold ice hand grabbed it.

"Hush, little Sammy." he whispered to her, before kissing the base of her chin. "I'll keep you busy."

"Danny.." Sam whispered with wide eyes. "Not this now," she said before pulling one hand free. Pushing him up, she glared. "Stop it."

"Feisty little Sammy!" Danny laughed out coldly, before leaning closer. "Come on, The show hasn't begun yet."

* * *

_**Cliff hanger again, but I wrote this with in 30 minutes!**_

_**It's ending soon not sure when!**_

_**-Karen Kano**_


	21. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

* * *

"Danny, I said no." Sam snapped as he leaned in close to her neck. His breath went heavy on it, causing a very cold chill to go through out her body. She trembled. "Why are you doing what Vlad wants?"

"Heh, because I _feel_ like it." Danny purred quietly to her, glancing over his shoulder at a couple who was passing by. "Let's go some place more quiet." he tugged on her wrist to follow. She didn't budge. "_Now,_" at that moment his eyes flashed a dangerous red. "Sammy."

She followed beside him though the crowded ballroom, people bowing as the two passed by. Only one person stepped in his way. "Crap." she whispered hiding her face behind her mask as best as she could.

"Hello prince Danny," Paulina said flashing a flirty smile at him. Ignoring the fact he was just staring at her with dark red eyes, almost a glare. "I'd love to dance with you like earlier."

"Stand aside," Danny said bluntly and all Paulina did was stand there like an idiot. Was she trying to get herself hurt? "I'm not in the mood to dance.." he pushed passed her and pulled Sam along.

"Wait!" Paulina said grabbing a hold of his hand, Sam was the one that flinched when he turned around to her. "I'm _so_ much better then Manson."

"I doubt it." Danny said pushing her back with a glowing red hand. The perfect tan skinned girl let out a loud scream. "Bring her away.."

"Danny, why the heck did you do that..?" Sam asked grabbing a hold of his shoulder. "You need to calm down." she said gently to him. "Don't let him control you like this.."

"_Don't,_" he said sharply to her, turning around with the dark red eyes that freaked her out so much. "You _dare_ start with me right now."

His tone was sharp and frightening. She just stared up at him, "Before we go somewhere quiet, can I have something to drink?"

He let out a low growl before pulling he along. "There is something to drink already," he turned a corner and with that she pulled out of his grip. "What the hel--"

"Don't you _dare_ take me anywhere by myself, you idiot." Sam said pushing him against the wall, her hands suddenly had strength. And they pinned down his gloved ones. "Calm down and get a hold of yourself."

Snickering he_ smirked_ at her. "Little Sammy wants to play huh?" he asked pushing her away. "Let's play then."

Lifting up her hands to defend herself from him, she just glared at him with harsh lavender eyes. "Bring it, Phantom boy.." she hissed before swinging her hand down at him.

* * *

_Oh my...please don't be mad with me! I thought it was longer!! Writers block is evil...!_

_-Karen Kano_


	22. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

* * *

Danny jumped to the side to avoid the hit. "I really find this cute, Sammy." he said smirking and stepping forward so quickly, Sam didn't even notice. "Let's take this fight somewhere else." grabbing a hold of her arm, he went intangible and flew upward toward the ceiling.

As soon as they appeared again, Danny threw Sam across the room. Flinching in contact with the ground, she glared at him. "Dang it, Danny!"

"What Sammy?" Danny raised an eyebrow at the girl on the ground. "Didn't like that?" licking his lips, his smirk grew even more wide. "I thought it was pretty _sexy_ you stood up to me like that.."

This perverted, evil-like Danny Phantom. Sent another chill down her back, slowly she stood to her feet. "I'm going to have to fight you." narrowing her eyes slightly, she closed them and let out a small sigh. _Relax_, she thought. _This is the only way to save him_.

Slowly and quick at the same time, strands of purple and black came from her back. Forming into wings, she eyed him with her dark purple ones. "Danny." she spoke gently and jumped into the air. "Come on." Sam had to tempt him to come at her. "Do your worst."

"Do you think you can actually win against me?" Danny raised an eye brow up at her. "That's hilarious."

"I'm _serious_!" Sam closed her hand into a fist, before flying forward. A glowing beam came out of her hand and shot Danny in the chest. He flew backwards and hit the wall.

Wincing slightly, Danny started laughing. "I made you mad. This is great!!" he's eyes widened with pleasure. "Come on, Sammy! Hit me again!" taunting her now, he lifted up his hand and sent a strand of ectobeams at her.

Lifting up her hand she guarded it with what looked like a shield. Did she also have ghost powers? Now wasn't the time to think about that. All the ecto did was push her back, and wrapped around her in an egg like dome. "What the.."

"Looks like I win." He smiled and glanced around. "The clock will be going off very soon, I sure hope Danielle hasn't died."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked standing still inside the green dome as Danny paced around it. "What did you do to her?"

"Absolutely nothing, Sammy." Danny gave a shrug. "Vlad was taking care of her for me."

"He would kill his only daughter?" Sam asked confused. "Why would he do that?"

"Because no matter how much she tries. She'll never meet what he wants." Danny stopped and walked closer to the dome. "It's time for this to finally end, Sam." placing his hand onto the dome, his hand began to glow a icy blue.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Sam asked putting both hands onto the dome, and her eyes widened. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm putting you into a nice cold sleep. Sam." Danny spoke quietly as the darkness in his eyes stared into her sad purple ones. The icy blue slowly took over the dome. It was ice, she began to shiver and she shook her head.

"Danny, don't do this." Sam's eyes watered and she took one step back. Going into her small bag around her dress, she lifted up his stabilizer. "Here. At least take this." she shivered slightly, feeling the heat leaving her body and cold taking over. "Danny, at least live on, save everyone else.." she shivered in place and the wings disappeared.

The look on Danny's face softened slightly as he took one step back. A sharp pain went though his head. "Sam?" he asked looking up at her with his now green eyes. "Sam!" lifting up his fist he punched the dome in. It instantly disappeared.

"You're back to normal for now?" Sam asked hugging her arms trying to warm up. "Here, drink this."

He stared down at her. "You idiot," he hissed bending down to her pulling her into a tight hug. The small vial rolled away some and left her speechless. "You shouldn't of tried fighting me...I always loose control of myself."

"Danny.." Sam whispered hugging him back, before pulling away from him. "Before you snap again, please drink the vial."

Glancing over his shoulder at the small green liquid, he reached out and clenched the vial into his hand. "Fine.." he said softly and drank it. Chucking the vial away, he let out a sigh then a cough. "Tastes like glue."

"How do you feel?" Sam asked hoping it worked.

"It takes a little time to work I do believe." Danny said standing up, and offering her his hand. "Come on, we don't have much time."

She took his hand. "What should we do?"

"Cause something...anything to get everyone to freak out and escape.." Danny began to think and paced slightly. "Just what?"

"You have ice powers, right?" Sam asked staring down at the ground. "Maybe, you can make a blizzard?"

"On the inside?" Danny raised an eye brow at her. "That sounds a little weird."

"But it will work!" Sam clapped her hands together. "Go on we have to try this!"

"Oooh no, you're going home and staying there." Danny began to push her slightly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Danny, I'm staying." Sam put her foot down. Her boot came in contact with the wooden floor. "I'm coming with you." she crossed her arms and made a look.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Danny asked smiling slightly.

"No, not so much."

* * *

Oh gosh, non stop watching Danny Phantom does the mind good!! Hope you enjoyed this!

-_ Karen Kano_


	23. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

_

* * *

_

"Okay So we have fifteen minutes to do this." Sam pointed out bluntly. "Do you think Vlad realizes you're out of his control?"

They were currently in the shadows of a open corner, and it was _almost _aperfect hiding place. But Danny had that ghostly glow to him.

"No, I think his head is still in the clouds about this whole Clockwork thing." Danny Rolled his eyes and lifted up one hand. "We need to do this quickly, you remember the plan?"

"Yeah, save Danielle." Sam nodded her head and lifted up a hand. "Remember, don't get caught."

"I'll remember that as soon as he's distracted." Lifting up his hands he nodded his head. "You ready?"

"Not really, but no time to loose." Sam gripped her purse and let out a small sigh. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will. I promise." Danny smiled slightly and patted her on the head out of pure reaction. "You've grown up."

"Thanks." Sam said sounding uncertain if that was good thing or bad. Jumping down onto the stairs below. She let out a small sigh. Doing a small Sault to him, she ran down them and faded back into the crowd of people dancing to the music that was playing.

* * *

The guards were currently to busy to realize she was back in the ballroom. Placing her mask on just to blend in. Although her colors were rather dark, she ignored the uniqueness of her own mask and dress.

She let out a small sigh. "Now...how do I get there attention?" Sam whispered to herself, before noticing the guards guarding someone who was chained with green binds. "Oh no.."

"So dear girl, are you going to tell me who you're with or am I going to have to kill you here and now?" Vlad asked pacing slightly, and bent down towards her. "Well?"

Danielle grunted trying to break the binds. "I'd rather die then tell you," she snapped glaring at him with bright green eyes. This made Vlad glare at her, he turned away and his white cape flew behind him.

"That can be arranged with in a mere thirteen minutes. I'll summon clockwork and be ruler of the entire world." he smirked and began walking.

Sam stepped back and faded back into the group of people. She had to think quickly. Looking over her shoulder and noticed that Paulina was flirting with Dash Baxter. "Oh, hello distraction." she said smiling.

Walking over to the punch table first, she grabbed a small thing of red punch. In a quick movement, she made it over to Paulina unseen. Lifting up the plastic cup over her head, she pored it over Paulina's head. "Oops."

Paulina let out a shriek as soon as the punch messed up her flawless make up. "You little!!" she squealed out. "Dash, do something!"

Dash looked back and forth from Paulina and Sam. Fixing his tux, he looked at Sam. "Guards, there's someone over here bothering us!" he motioned for them to come over.

Sam smirked and began to taunt the guards. "Hey boys! I'm over here if you want me!" she waved her hands and began to run off into the guards. Looking up towards the ceiling, she saw Danny in the shadows. She made a firm glare at him.

Danny came out of the shadows, lifting up his hands they began to glow a dark white. Instantly a storm of ice came over the inside of the castle. "It's about to get chilly." he said sending a wave of ice towards Vlad.

Vlad was caught off guard. Growling, he stared up at Danny. His eyes flashed an angry red. "Guards! Get the girl!" he knew it was perfect bait. "I'll get Daniel."

The storm began to bit up, an everyone in the ball room began to get frantic.

"What's going on?!" someone yelled afraid.

"A snow storm. We need to get out of here!" another girl yelled and everyone headed for the doors.

Sam and the guards that were pushed around by the afraid people around them. "Dang it.." she winced as she was elbowed in the gut and face. Lifting up her hand, she reached out for the air. "Danny!" she called out to him. He flew down towards her.

"Sammy, give me your hand!" Danny reached out for her as well, before he was shot in the side with a red beam.

"Danny?!" Sam shouted out shocked and noticed Vlad floating in the air. "No.."

The clock began to go off. Vlad smirked and stopped moving, "The times come." he said softly. "I have one sacrifice. Enough energy to summon Clock work." lifting up his hand.

Instantly, Danielle let out a scream of pain. "Danielle!" Sam screamed out, finally everyone was out. "Danny! Danielle is in trouble!" but Danny was busy at the moment, fighting off Vlad.

Dodging each of his attacks, Vlad did a wave of ecto at Danny. It hit him enough to push him against the wall. Turning to Danielle, who seemed to be un-stabling very quickly. "Now my child, let me summon Clockwork...to fulfill my destiny."

Danny winced and began to get up. "Danielle.." he whispered, and Danielle turned into a puddle of ecto energy. "No.."

Vlad began to laugh, as he lifted up a small map. "The Infi-map..summon Clockwork for me." he ordered it, and instantly it began to glow.

Sam and Danny let out a gasp as soon as a green and purple portal appeared.

Clockwork soon appeared in front of them. "..Who summoned me?" Clockwork asked in his monotone voice.

"I did, Plasmius. Vlad Plasmius." Vlad said in a court voice.

"Why did you?" Clockwork asked staring down at him.

"It's twelve o'clock on the dot. I get one wish." Vlad said lifting up his index finger. "I'd like to be supreme ruler of the world.."

* * *

_Cliffhanger! I hope you forgive me for the absence of not updating. I have had the idea in my head for a while, but I've been busy._

_I'm going to be drawing more Danny Phantom fanart on my DeviantART. You're welcome to watch me if you like my art work!_

_Karen-windwaker . Deviantart . com_

_-Karen Kano_


	24. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

* * *

Clockworks expression stayed the same. Vlad's men grabbed Sam from behind and held her wrists together with a rope. "Let me get this strait.." he began lifting up his staff. "You would like to be ruler of this world?"

"Yes. _Supreme_ ruler." Vlad put his hands together. "Well then good fellow, are you going to grant it?" he sure sounded impatient. "My rule with begin immediately."

"Not in your wildest dreams, Plasmius." Danny shouted out at him, aiming a punch but instantly was held back by a powerful looking ghost. "Fright knight...been a while." he said with a glare.

"Don't go anywhere near the king, he's busy." he ordered him tossing him across the room. Landing in the punch bowl, Sam winced visibly.

Looking around, she then glanced up at the guards. "So..do you think I can sit down?" she asked curious and innocent like. "My boots are _killing_ me."

Both the guards who were beside her shrugged slightly. "Yes." one replied lifting up a chair and she sat down in it.

Glancing at the two, she slowly began to untie the rope the best she could from being tied up. Watching as Danny pushed the fright night back. _I need to get free. I need to help him. _she thought to herself and finally freed her hands from the bindings. "I'm fine now." she said lifting up her hands, and instantly her wings appeared.

"What the?!" One asked giving Sam a weird look. "Grab her!" they began to reach and tried to pull her down, but she dodged the attacks.

"Lets see.." Sam stared down at the men making sure they couldn't see up her dress. Lifting up her hands, she lifted them up and a bright white glowing cage went around them. "You boys say there." she said curtly and did a small bow. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as Danny smashed the Fright Knight across the face.

"Enough!!" Clockwork shouted and lifted up his staff. Time stopped instantly for the two fighting. "With conditions being the way they are...I am not permitting you that wish."

"What?!" Vlad said angrily. "No, you must grant the wish." he ordered him, lifting up both hands.

"No I don't. That wish isn't aloud." Clockwork floated backwards. "One wish...other then that."

"Fine." Vlad's eyes began to glow an even dark red. "I wish too have tremendous power."

"That," Clockwork began as he shifted from old to a little boy in front of there eyes. "I can grant."

His staff began to glow a bright white color, and circled around Vlad. Who began to laugh unbelievably.

Danny, Sam, and Fright Knight were still frozen. As soon as the transformation began, they became unfrozen. Fright Knight floated back next to Vlad's side.

"Danny." Sam flew right next to him, landing safely.

"Clockwork! You gotta stop this from happening." Danny spoke out loudly. "Please, this isn't going to end good!"

"He made one wish...that doesn't have any rules to it. I don't have to stop." Clockwork floated back as soon as he was done. "You though, can stop him if you would like too." he said softly, before disappearing.

Vlad turned his attention to Sam and Danny. "Now then, Daniel. Shall we finish this once and for all?"

"Gladly.." Danny replied, before looking to Sam. "You need to get out of there. Now." he said sharply.

"No."

"Look, I don't want to worry about you in this fight." Danny got into a stance. "Get out."

"I can help you!" Sam fought back, getting beside him. "I'm helping."

Danny glared at her for a moment, before feeling a shot of pain in his left shoulder. "C-Cheap shot Vlad!"

Vlad smirked before flying at him. "You're weak, just like your no good father was."

That one line, sent Danny over the top. "Do _not_ insult my dad!" he shouted letting his anger take over, he lifted up his hands that were glowing white. And sent a thing of ice at him.

With out giving it much thought, Sam also sent a white beam at Vlad. Combining there powers, it hit him dead on.

Letting out a scream of pain, his eyes just stayed the same color. "You little brats..." he hissed lifting up his hand, he aim and attack for Sam. "...If I die, I'm brining your lover with me." and sent his ultimate attack at her.

Danny wasn't fast enough and Sam was sent back against the wall. She gasped in pain, and fell limply to the ground.

"_SAM!_" he shouted loudly and flew over to him, Vlad's laugh slowly died off as soon as the attack from before got to him. "Oh no...don't you die on me."

Sam's eyes looked at him slowly. "Sorry, I'm not much help.." she whispered gently to him. Before closing her lavender eyes.

* * *

_Cliffhanger again!! Dun hate me! Did Vlad and Sam really die? The fight scene wasn't as long as I expected it would be. Short but sweet I would say. Review kindly._

_-Karen Kano_


	25. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

* * *

"No, Sam." Danny shook her slightly, his green eyes felt tears coming to them. "Vlad.." he hissed, looking over his shoulder. Vlad's body was gone. "A duplicate.." he scuffed and bent down picking Sam up as gently as possible. "Don't...die." he said again.

Danielle's clothes laid on the ground right where she used to lay, she had died as a sacrifice to Clockwork. "He'll pay for this, Dani. I promise." Danny said flying off into the air.

* * *

Of course part of the town would be in ruins by the time he got outside. People were screaming for help, and running around in ball gowns and tuxes. "What did he do?" Danny whispered to himself, flying down to the Manson's house. Phasing in through the roof, he placed Sam gently down on the bed.

"Mrs. Manson!" He called from the room, slamming the door open. "I need help up here!"

Mrs. Manson came up the stairs in a frantic. Mr. Manson still hadn't come home from work at the castle. "Daniel, what's going on?!"

"Vlad's wish." he replied glancing over her shoulder. "I see you have people with you."

"Yo." Tucker said putting the PDA in his hand into his right pocket. "Vlad's ecto reading around the town is off the charts. It's like he's got a major power boost."

"He did." Danny said looking over his shoulder back at Sam. "Danielle had to pay for it."

"Danielle?" Tucker raised an eye brow. "What do you mean?"

"Sacrificed her to clock work." Danny said with out looking at him. "This is my fault and I'm going to fix it."

"What happened to Samantha?" Mrs. Manson's face went pale as her glove covered hands went over her mouth. "What did she do?"

"She...fought against Vlad. Who took a cheap shot and hurt her real bad." Danny looked away from her. "I need you to look out for her. Try healing her."

"I can't heal..the only person who can, is down stairs with a strange woman." Mrs. Manson's voice showed that she was dazed out.

"Who's this person?" Danny asked looking a little puzzled.

"Jasmine Fenton."

"Jazz..?" Danny's voice went shocked. "My sister is here?"

"Wait a second dude, your sister?" Tucker asked confused. "But your last name is Phantom."

"My _real_ name is Danny Fenton." Danny shook his head. "Is the woman Maddie Fenton?"

"Yes." Mrs. Manson smiled slightly "Your little family is getting together again.

"Yeah." Danny found himself smiling for a second, before looking serious again. He turned to Sam and walked to her side. "Don't worry Sammy, Jaz will heal you up nicely." he kissed her forehead gently, before turning, "Take care," and phasing through the ground.

-

"You doing okay mom?" Jazz asked rubbing her mothers head with a wet cloth.

"Yes dear, I'm doing great." she smiled at Jazz. "You look so mature now, it's been so long."

"A little to long, I can't believe Vlad kept you as a prisoner of some sorts!" Jazz threw her arms up in the air. "He's a fruit loop."

"Yes he is, but he'll be stopped." Maddie smiled. "There's someone helping use out." she looked passed Jazz, and her eyes widened. "Danny..?" she found herself whispering.

A boy with black hair and blue eyes stepped out of the shadows. "Hey mom." he said smiling slightly at her. "Are you doing better?"

Jazz stood up with the exact look on her face as Maddie's. Walking in front of him, she wrapped her arms around him. "Are you real?" she asked squeezing his shirt. "I thought you died, little brother."

Danny hugged her, then pulled away. "Jazz, I need your help right now...Sam's in critical condition." he tilted his head down. "Can you heal her?"

Jazz lifted his head up by his chin. "Yes. Don't you worry.." she said smiling. "I'll leave you two alone.." she walked passed him.

Awkward silence filled the room. "Mom I.."

"You've changed."

"Y-Yeah.." Danny said swallowing slightly, he closed his eyes and slowly his eyes and hair changed back to the silver and neon green color. "I have ghost powers."

Maddie's eyes brightened. "Sam was right, we...we are supposed to be in the castle."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. "In the castle?"

"A ghost can only be king. Which means," Maddie looked shocked. "You're the prince of the castle."

* * *

_CLIFF HANGER! BWAHWAHA. Ahem...anyway, remember! I'm in college now, and only updating when I can!! Took about 30 minutes to type this up 'cause I was taking notes on it at work today. Hehe. And remember!_

_Karen-windwaker. deviantart. com With out spaces.!_

_-Karen Kano_


	26. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

* * *

"Prince?" Danny didn't believe his mother, there was absolutely _no_ way _he_ was a _prince._ "Mom, that's insane. Just because I have ghost powers doesn't mean I am the prince."

"_The Notnefa Castle_." Maddie said softly thinking aloud. "Rearrange the letters, Danny."

Sighing softly, he shook his head and wrote down the letters just as she told him to. "_The Notnefa Castle_. So what?"

"Rearrange the letters." Maddie took he pencil from his hand. "Fenton, just with an a."

"Notnefa. Is Fenton?" Danny raised both eye brows. "Weird." he said bluntly.

"So, you're the prince who is supposed to be over the castle."

Danny sat down and held his head, pure shock was in his eyes. "There is no way.."

"Honey, but there is." Maddie said softly and sat up and rubbed his head. "Your father was supposed to be king, I bet you Vlad's overthrew the Fenton family long before you were born."

"Hostile take over, I guess it runs in the Masters family." Danny rolled his eyes, then let out a small gasp. A loud booming noise came from the upstairs. "Mom! Stay down here. And if anyone comes near you, hide."

Maddie nodded and her eyes water. "You better come back alive."

"I'm already half dead." Danny smiled weakly. "I'll be back, I promise." he told her softly, before flying and phasing through the ceiling.

* * *

"The king has ordered me to destroy you," Fright Knight lifted up his sword. "Unless you would join him."

Sam had woken up, and weakly looked up at him. "...No freaking way." she growled in a very blunt voice.

Tucker, Jazz, and Mrs. Fenton were pushed against the wall with a green line of ecto-tape.

"Then.." he lifted up his sword and brought it down, slashing her across the chest. "You shall die by my blade!"

Sam screamed in pain and fell back onto the ground with a loud thud. The swords blade had cut right across her chest. Blood soaked the floor, and she struggled to breath.

Fright Knight turned from her then to the others. "You shall heed this as a warning not to take on the king," and then he flew off.

The ecto-tape disappeared and instantly they ran over to Sam. "Sam!" Jazz and Tucker screamed falling to her side.

"My little girl," Mrs. Manson cried over her. "Jasmine, heal her."

Jazz instantly lifted up her hands. Placing them over the swords cut, Sam gripped her arm and shook her head. "Don't.." she said weakly. "You'll get sick if you use it to much."

Jazz's eyes began to water, "Don't worry about me right now you're nearly..." she lifted up her hands, and began to shake. The crimson red blood stained her hands. "You're going to bleed to death."

"Save..your strength for Danny. He'll need it more then me." Sam began to cry softly. "It's really cold."

"Sam?" Danny was standing behind Jazz and Tucker. "What...happened?" he asked bending down. "Sammy?"

"Danny..." She smiled slightly. "I thought you were going to d-die. I-I thought you.."

"Shh.." He hushed her picking up her head and resting it on his lap. "I'm right here, stop talking." gripping her hands into his hand. His eyes began to water, her purple and black shirt began to get an even darker from her blood. "Jazz, can't you heal her?"

"She won't let me." Jazz replied trembling in place.

"Why Sammy, let Jazz heal you." He tilted his head down into her neck. "_Please let her heal you.._"

"She will get sick, silly.." Sam laughed softly. "It's to late for me, I'm very cold." she closed her eyes. "Sorry."

Indeed she was. Sam was nearly his temperature. "Sam?" Danny's voice went wavering. She didn't answer him, so he lifted up his head. "Sammy, come on." his eyes were now sad and widened. "Open your eyes." he shook her slightly. "Open your eyes. Please."

She didn't open them up. Her heart beat and died out, "No.."

"_Sammy_!" Danny cried out hugging her tightly in his arms. "Come back."

Mrs. Manson bent down and hugged Danny, as well did Jazz and Tucker. "She's gone Daniel." Mrs. Manson whispered broken. "It's not fair.."

Slowly he pushed them away, standing up. He glared over his shoulder. "Vlad _will_ pay for this!" he shouted loudly. Before looking down at Sam with a dark glare. "I promise I'll revenge you." he looked to the others. "Watch over her for me." and he flew off and out of the house.

* * *

_Cliffhanger.._

_I'll warn you, Phantom Promise is almost over. BUT there is a major..MAJOR chance for a sequel. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope you cried or teared up while reading this._

_-Karen Kano_


	27. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

-

"_Vlad, where are you_?!" Danny shouted loudly at the top of his lungs. "I'm sick of your games." his eyes began to glow a darker and dangerous green. "You've taken two people I care about today.."

A clapping came from behind him, "Goodness Daniel you must control that temper of yours." Vlad said lifting up his hand. "You've always had a short temper." he then shot a red ectoplasm beam at Danny.

Letting out a yell of pain he gripped his stomach. "Well, my temper isn't half as bad as it's going to be, Vlad!" lifting up both of his hands he made a nice sized ectoball in his hands. Quickly he tossed it at him.

Letting out a small sigh, Vlad just threw it back at him with an ecto shield. "That isn't anyway to treat your king, Daniel."

"You are _not _the king! My family was until you overthrew them!" Danny said keeping the frown and glare on his face. "My dad was the rightful heir."

"Very good Daniel, you're not as clueless as I thought you were." Clapping sarcastically he smirked. "Yes that's right, my family overthrew your family centuries ago! Just because none of your family had ghost powers, they couldn't stop my family."

"Reality check, Vlad." Danny snapped flying back up. "I'm part ghost."

"I'm aware you are...why do you think I unstabilized you?" Vlad saw the shock cross Danny's face. "I did it so I could control you, make you my son."

"I'd _never _be your son.." Danny bitterly spoke now. "I'm stable now and you can't do a thing to control me." he lifted up his hands and formed a white snow ball in it, mixing a bit of his ectoplasm into it. "That means I am taking the throne back!"

"Oh come now, Daniel!!" Vlad shouted at him, with out much trouble at all he multiplied himself. At least seven clones flew at Danny. "You wouldn't want to thrown! It's to much responsibility!"

Danny scuffed, "You wouldn't know responsibility Vlad if it bit you in the butt!" he shouted back at him, dodging one of the clones attacks, but getting hit by another one. They circled him until all at once they attacked him. He screamed in pain, green blood came out of his arms and shoulders. Falling to the ground, the small crowd below ran for shelter.

"You are just like that nit-wit father of yours.." Vlad frowned down upon him. "We _were_ friends, yet he always got first place." his hands began to glow once again. "But I won't lose to his clueless half breed son."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Danny asked grunting slightly. "Half breed?" he scoffed and chuckled slightly. "I'm not a half breed...it's my special power."

"No, Daniel." Vlad smirked. "Your father made you this way...thanks to your curiosity and the portal."

"Portal..?" he whispered confused, "What are you talking about?"

"The main line that connects the ghost zone with this world, you fell in and you were gifted with ghost powers. I, of course, sealed that power off until your mother was _mine_." Vlad still kept his hand close to Danny.

"How did you...seal it off?" Danny whispered out. "Don't...tell me?"

"Your father sacrificed himself, Daniel. Don't you get it?" he glared at down at him. "A useless fool he was, who would want to save you?"

"..." Danny said nothing, his own father died for his sake? "He wasn't useless...he was more of a man then you will ever be!" he shouted closing his eyes and a green shield went around him as soon as Vlad shot the ectoplasm at him. Pushing the shield out, it knocked Vlad backwards. "You don't even know him!"

As soon as Vlad sent another ectoblast at Danny, time seemed to stop.

"Time freeze." A loud booming voice said. Everyone did stop, including Danny and Vlad.

Clockwork appeared and floated over towards Danny. Looking him over, he changed to an old man. "Hmm...he is the chosen one.." he whispered putting a necklace around Danny.

"H-Huh..?" Danny said shaking his head and looking up at Clockwork. "Clockwork." he said looking from him to Vlad. "Wait, what's going on?"

"You're out of time, Danny." Clockwork said waving his arm. "Vlad is going to rule the world."

"N-No, he can't!" Danny shouted shaking his head. "There has to be a way...anything!"

"You have one wish, with two choices." Clockwork said lifting up his hand.

"One wish?"

"Save your girlfriend, or I take Vlad's powers away leaving the world safe for everyone once again."

"I..." Danny's voice quivered. "I don't know."

"You must choose..." Clockwork whispered.

"...Take his powers away." Danny whispered quietly closing his hands into fists. "_I'm sorry...Sammy._"

-

Do you know how MUCH I hate college? Hey everyone! I've been crazy, CRAZY busy with homework. Dx ugh!

Plus thanks to a curtain picture on DA, (lul you know who you are, doodler!) you're getting this chapter TONIGHT!

I shall write more often seeing as it's uber close now.

-_Karen Kano_


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

"Alright.." Clockwork replied in his dull voice. Lifting up his hand towards Vlad, the power that was granted to him was taken out slowly. A red orb was formed into his hand. "You have one chance at this, Danny. Don't mess up."

"Mess what up?" Danny asked blinking confused now. An image of a bunch of ghosts appeared next to clock work as soon as he touched his staff. "An army of ghosts?"

"Yes, Vlad was going to over throw the world with them." He clicked the clock again. "Seal the portal up, I'll be waiting here on you."

"Seal it up…got it." Danny nodded his head and turned to Vlad. There had to be some way to save her, to save _Sam. Maybe_, there was a loophole around this all. "Thanks, Clockwork."

Clockwork nodded his head, and disappeared into a purple time portal and time went on.

Vlad began to move his smirk widened as he through the blast at Danny. Whom dodged it with a breeze. "What?" Vlad asked out loud turning back to normal and instantly falling to the ground from his former position. "What on earth? Why do I suddenly feel…weak?"

"Because it's over, Vlad." Danny said standing over him. He glared down at him harshly, and Vlad actually was afraid. Danny's hands twitched as Vlad got onto his knees.

"My dear boy, I'll do anything…d-don't kill me." Vlad begged, Danny scuffed.

"Why should I show you mercy?" Danny asked lowly lifting up his hand to Vlad to blast him away. He saw the way Vlad flinched and covered his head. "Tch…" Danny looked away pushing Vlad away with a weak ectoblast. "Get out of here."

"W-What?" Vlad asked blinking slightly.

"Get out of here, I never want to see you around this city ever again." Danny glared up at him. "_Go!"_

Vlad quickly got to his feet, transformed, and flew off. Sure, he still had his powers. But with out that extra power, all he could do was throw weak attacks at Danny.

Danny fell to his knees angry at himself. "He wasn't even worth it…" he whispered to himself and began to look at the destruction around him. Buildings were now rubble, and the castle looked darker then usual. Rising to his feet, he took off into the air. "Is anyone there?" he called out seeing no signs of life outside.

A rumbling came from the ground, Danny looked over his shoulder to see an army of ghosts. He was shocked. "Now that Vlad isn't here…the ghosts are out of control." he figured out shaking his head. He didn't even know where the portal was in the castle. "I need to close the portal before things get even worse!"

Quickly flying intangible through buildings, he went un-noticed from all the havoc that had appeared. Making his way as quickly as possible, he flew inside the ruined ballroom. He flinched slightly at the small of burning flesh and blood. "Gross…" he commented covering his nose. "The ghosts are coming from the east…so it has to be in that direction." he figured flying up the stairs. They seemed completely weak by the looks of it. It also seemed like Vlad at indeed wanted to rule the world, since there was so many of them.

"I remember Sam telling me about a picture frame…" He mumbled to himself, staring at the blank walls and dust building up. He walked until he looked ahead of himself and saw there was a glowing portal. Bluntly coming out of the wall behind a broken picture of Vlad. "Now I know." he sighed to himself and lifted up his hands. They both began to glow a bright icy blue. Sending a long beam at the portal, slowly it began to get sealed up.

But, it wasn't strong enough. The glow around the portal just got more intense as he used his powers. "Dang it.." he hissed under his breath and concentrated, before getting pushed back by a force. "Why won't you close?"

"_Mix your powers together."_

"What?" Danny heard a voice and couldn't find it, until he looked to his side. "Sam?"

"_Hey. Danny." _Sam said smiling slightly, she had a glow to her.

"How are you…?" Danny took a step forward to touch her, but it went right through her.

"_I'm dead, this is my ghost.." _she said quietly to him reaching out her hand she touched his face, or at least tried to. "_Combine your powers together. Ice with your ecoplasm, and this..." _she pointed to his bleeding arm, "_Royal blood seals it."_

"That…kind of makes sense." Danny said putting his hand over the blood and placing it into his hand. "I hope this works." he said making an ectoplasmic ball in one hand and an ice ball in the other one. The blood soaked into the ice and he sent it flying at the portal. It made contact and began to glow, instantly it closed up. "It worked." he said smiling over at Sam, whom at the moment was fading. "Sam, what's?"

"_You closed the portal off Danny, I gotta get going.." _she smiled slightly. "_See you, later," _and she disappeared.

Danny stood there completely shocked, before turning his head away and took off flying out of the castle as fast as he could. "…" his eyes were burning, "The look in her eyes…" he whispered, "Looked _empty_."

**

* * *

**

_**|: bum bum BUM! Cliffhanger!**_

_**Ahem, I was going to post this Christmas Day but…I'm sick, and couldn't stand being up. Uwa..**_

_**Karen - Windwaker . deviantart . Com is my art site. GO GOGOOGO! 8O**_

_**-Karen Kano**_


	29. Author Update!

I'm totally far from dead.

You know, same old excuse...Work has slammed me with 40 hour shifts a week. And, I've been drawing more then writing! I don't mean too, but that's just how it is.

I promise there is more to come!

**_OH! AND IF YOU HAVE A DEVIANTART!_**

phantom-promise-fc. deviantart. com / (WithOUT Spaces)

**_I kind of broke down and made a group. xD I'm totally just curious on how many of y'all here have a DA / are fans!_**

_-Karen Kano_


	30. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_

_Epilogue _

* * *

As Danny arrived back at the spot he left Clock Work, his eyes turned back to a shade of baby blue as he turned back into his human half. Blinking the remaining tears away, he breathed out and looked up at Clock work. Exhausted, he still stood his ground. "The portal has been sealed, Vlad is gone, we are at peace."

"Good good.." Clock Work slowly began to smile, "One last thing, Danny." he said lifting up his hand. "You get one more wish."

"W-What?" Danny asked his eye widening. "One more…why?"

"You made a wish at midnight and made a deal with me…with out even realizing it. You kept your word." Clock Work looked down at him. "Would you…like for me to bring back your friend Sam?" he asked noticing the glint of happiness in his eyes. "Or…make it as if nothing like this even happened? You would get the life you have always wanted. The life that was stolen from you."

"Will I…still be able to be with Sammy?" Danny dared himself to ask, looking up at him.

"Yes, but she won't be with you." Clock Work said, before Danny could even open his mouth he finished. "But you can always win her over like you did this time around."

"Win her over…" Danny smiled slightly. "I guess I could always do that."

"She won't know of this time line, no one will but you, Danny." Clock Work said firmly, "You must not mention it to her. It would throw things out of balance."

"Alright then…I guess it sounds like a good plan." Danny said shrugging. "Less sadness, maybe I can help Sam get in control of her powers."

"You will have to help her with that, Danny…you also will need help," Looking away Clock Work glanced up at the moon. "We must work with haste." lifting up his time staff, it began to glow a dark blue. "Good luck, Danny."

_This time around, I'll fix things._

_**I promise.**_

_**~END~**_

* * *

Phantom Promise has ended.

**BUT**, there is a sequel!

Alright, please stick around a bit longer! I'll get Chapter 1 of "_Phantom Jealousy_" soon!

Do leave comments to tell me what you thought of Phantom Promise. And anything you would like to see in the sequel!

_**- Karen Kano **_


End file.
